10 one shots HiroMido
by Witch Mix
Summary: Como dice el titulo, 10 historias de la pareja Kiyama Hiroto x Midorikawa Ryuuji, basado en la brillante idea de @zibiremu tanto en tumblr como twitter. 10DaysHiroMido2k18
1. Prologo

Déjenme presentarme primero, soy Witch Mix, y este es básicamente mi debut en el fandom de Inazuma Eleven, que básicamente lo miraba por telefe antes de irme al secundario. Y bueno el año pasado se me dio por volver a entrar y oh boi me quede super enganchada, especialmente con el arco de la Aliea. Mi OTP de este fandom resulta ser el HiroMido o Kimidori. Aunque especialmente me encanta y fascina el personaje de Midorikawa, en todas sus formas.

No sabia como empezar a escribir de lo que tanto me gustaba, hasta que me tope con esta creación y me dije "¿Por qué no?". Al menos es un primer paso. Les muestro de que van a ir estos 10 one shots:

**_1\. Cumpleaños de Hiroto │ Mirar las estrellas_**

**_2\. Rojo y Verde │ Tradiciones japonesas_**

**_3\. Arco del Aliea │ Angustia_**

**_4\. Infancia_**

**_5\. Primavera │ Otoño_**

**_6\. UA de Fantasía [Fuego/Bosque]_**

**_7\. Cita_**

**_8\. Afecto │ Intimidad [Fluff/NSFW]_**

**_9\. Familia [Sun Garden/Familia GO]_**

**_10\. Cumpleaños de Midorikawa │ Helado_**

Como está escrito en la introducción, esto fue creado por " zibiremu". Desconozco si tiene cuenta en FF, pero pueden encontrarla así tanto en tumblr como twitter. Les recomiendo seguirla, dibuja muy lindo y tiene buen gusto!

Ahora, aquí mi trampita, como este es un reto del año pasado, pensé que para no presionarme tanto en escribir 10 dias seguidos, simplemente serán los 10 one shots y publicare uno por uno cuando estén escritos, así que las actualizaciones pueden variar. Espero que lleguemos todas juntas al final de este proyecto!

En la próxima actualización: 1. Cumpleaños de Hiroto │ Mirar las estrellas

Nos vemos!

ES VERDAD, ME OLVIDABA DEL DISCLAIMER...

Los personajes le pertenecen a Level-5 y el reto le pertenece a zibiremu.

Ya, ahora sí, nos vemos!


	2. 1 Cumpleaños de Hiroto Mirar las estr

_**¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a está historia, me hace muy feliz.**_

_**Ciertamente se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, solo es más HiroMido que amar, ¿No? En serio estoy muy emocionada por compartir estos escritos!**_

_**Y bueno, el primero realmente no tiene un contexto o un porque es así, es exactamente lo que dice el titulo, el cumple de Hiroto y mirar estrellas, y me lo rebusque para hacerlo lo más entretenido que pude, ¡Y como bono hay Sun Garden!**_

_**¡Espero disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

A Hiroto le gustaba mirar estrellas, quizá más que jugar al futbol y eso ya es demasiado decir. Era su actividad favorita y por eso considerado un ñoño de las constelaciones, y Nagumo erróneamente le llamaba Jimmy Neutrón solo por este hecho. No había conexión alguna pero eso no evitaba que la risa nasal del otro pelirrojo se escuchase.

Pero si algo entendió Hiroto con el paso del tiempo es que no le gustaba mirar estrellas solo. Aunque la persona que se apiadase de él para acompañarle se durmiese, Hiroto necesitaba alguien a quien decirle "_mira, aquella es Orión_". Es que con el tiempo entendió que hablarle a la nada era bastante patético.

Y generalmente la persona que se apiadaba bastante era Midorikawa Ryuuji, su novio. Pero con todos los exámenes y estudios empresariales que se les vinieron encima apenas y podían hacer la actividad favorita de Midorikawa, que era comer un merecido postre después de clases. Así que la actividad favorita de Hiroto quedaba completamente descartada.

Por eso, el recientemente Kira Hiroto no se encontraba muy emocionado por su cumpleaños, que tuvo la desgracia de caer un domingo con un delicioso examen de química el lunes a primera hora.

El karma de su época alienígena llego un poco tarde pero llego bien duro y Hiroto se quedo sin vaselina.

Pero no todo era malo en aquel domingo de temperatura fresca, había recibido felicitaciones de todo Sun Garden (que pese a ser adoptado por los Kira se negaba a abandonar sin Midorikawa), sus antiguos compañeros del equipo Génesis habían hecho una pequeña vaquita y le compraron un hermoso libro de las mitologías detrás de las constelaciones. A Hiroto le hubiese encantado tener brazos más largos para abrazarlos todos a la vez, pero en su reemplazo les prometió que reservaría una excelente cancha para que pudiesen jugar un buen partido, algo que animó a más de uno.

De parte de lo que serían los otros equipos no es que haya recibido más que felicitaciones, aunque el equipo Épsilon le regaló un bonito arreglo floral y un rollo de papel higiénico que Osamu le explicó en realidad era una carta expresando sus buenos deseos. Lo más que recibió de Suzuno, Nagumo y ambos grupetes fueron tarjetas de felicitación, y hay un progreso porque había dos que eran musicales. Al pelirrojo le dio un poco de ternura eso. Le agradaba bastante el buen ambiente que era aquel orfanato, pese a que algunos ya se fueron y otros entraron, eran una buena familia. Hasta el propio grupo del Gemini Storm ahorró un poquito de dinero y le hicieron una encantadora cesta de frutas y uno que otro jabón aromático, perfecto para sus baños de burbujas. Quizá con suerte y por ser su cumpleaños, Midorikawa accedía a tomarse uno con él.

Pero este domingo no se trataba del casting rechazado de Chiquititas, sino de Hiroto y su cumpleaños número 18.

El mismo que estaba viviendo repasando apuntes y con las increíbles ganas de volver a ser un Kiyama e irse a la rivera a pegar pelotazos a las porterías. Realmente ser Kira no era la poca cosa. Y hablando de Kira, en eso entraba su hermana en su habitación, sin tocar porque al parecer los Kira no tocaban al pagar por todo.

**—Buenas tardes, Hiroto. Pasaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños****—.** Kira Hitomiko tenía la costumbre de ser demasiado formal, tanto que a veces su forma de hablar contrastaba bastante con sus expresiones faciales, porque en estos momentos llevaba una sonrisa brillante y la mirada suavecita. Además traía un paquete bastante grande y envuelto todo bonito. **—**** ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?**

**—Estresado****—.** La sonrisa se apagó un poquito y Hiroto lo lamentaba, pero química no era su mejor materia y estaba tan metido en sus apuntes que su nariz ya le estaba haciendo el amor a los mismos. **—** **Probablemente me quede estudiando toda la noche.**

**— ¿En serio? ¿No verás la lluvia de estrellas? Con lo emocionado que estabas…**

Y un lápiz cae al suelo, y como Hiroto no hacia amago de agacharse a recogerlo, Hitomiko lo tomó y lo puso en la mesa. El cabellos de tomate parecía anonado, su mente estaba perdida, era la mismísima expresión que ponía alguien cuando descubría que en juego de gemelas no había gemelas realmente. Su cuello se giró tan rápido que sus lentes se le desacomodaron y su hermana retrocedió algo asustada por la acción, pero entendía el por qué de todo.

Hiroto tenía al lado de su cama un calendario con la foto de un balón de futbol con un bikini puesto montado encima de un auto (favor de no preguntar). En ese calendario ponía todas las fechas donde en los cielos pasaría algo importante, desde lunas rojas hasta la vista de un planeta que usualmente no se podría ver, incluso cometas, y marcaba especialmente las lluvias de estrellas. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado? Lo había marcado con todos los tipos de resaltador que tenía y un montón de flechas. ¿Tan ocupado había estado?

**—No puede ser, tenía que ser justo hoy.**

**—No te deprimas, Hiroto. Puedes ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas, estoy segura que has estudiado lo suficiente.**

**—Pero mañana tengo examen.**

**—Lo sé, y si fuese un domingo normal no te lo permitiría, pero es tu cumpleaños y no es que seas un caprichoso, por un día estará bien siempre y cuando estés alistado en tiempo y forma para el colegio.**

En ese momento a ojos de Hiroto, Hitomiko era la encarnación de la virgen María. Su hermana ya sabía incluso que tan tarde era la famosa lluvia de estrellas, de hecho muchos chicos del orfanato, en especial los más pequeños, pensaban verla. Pero como era un evento que ocurría tan tarde, Hitomiko había decidido que se vería desde la terraza del orfanato por algunos minutos y luego todos los interesados a la cama.

Hiroto no quería arriesgar su suerte, pero bueno él solo cumplía años una vez al año y nunca pedía nada.

**— ¿Me dejarías ir a verla en la pradera?**

El Sun Garden no estaba precisamente en la ciudad de Inazuma, sino un poco más apartado. Tenían una pradera cerca y más lejano un pequeño bosque a donde iban á acampar. En la pradera generalmente hacían almuerzos o la usaban para echarse partidos de todos contra todos. Era un lugar tranquilo y despejado, sin mucha contaminación lumínica y perfecta para ver estrellas. Pero por la expresión de Hitomiko parecía que su suerte se había agotado.

**—Eso ya no. **

**— ¿Por qué?**** —.** Y puso ojitos de huérfano abandonado en la lluvia, pero eso no funcionaba con alguien que se entrenó para ser inmune a estos. Siquiera el tonito lastimero surtía efecto.

**—La lluvia es muy tarde y no te quiero solo en un descampado.**

**—Es una pradera… y no estaría solo.**

**—Yo no te puedo acompañar.**

**—En realidad estaba pensando…**

Y como si lo hubiese invocado del mismísimo espacio exterior, Midorikawa Ryuuji hacia su solida aparición en la habitación compartida sosteniendo unas fotocopias que aun estaban tibias al ser sacadas recientemente, su coleta bastante desarreglada y un pequeño sándwich en la boca. Solo le faltaba un café y pocas ganas de vivir para ser la viva representación de lo que era tener estudios avanzados.

Tiró su mochila en la cama de Hiroto porque la suya estaba llena de ropa, y con su mano libre se sacó el sándwich para saludar apropiadamente a su cuñada. Según Hiroto el pacto ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás y Hitomiko era su cuñada. A veces su novio le preocupada.

**—Hitomiko, cuánto tiempo.**

**—Fui yo quien te dio el sándwich, Midorikawa.**

**—Y estaré eternamente agradecido****—. **He hizo una reverencia mostrando el respeto que sentía hacia su hacedora de sándwiches favorita, después de Yagami. **—**** ¿Por qué la tensión?**

Midorikawa parecía saber perfectamente porque la tensión, pero su sonrisa divertida que embobaba al cumpleañero hacia que fuese la mayor de esa habitación la que tuviese que hablar.

**—Hiroto quiere ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas a la pradera. Y obvio que no irá hasta allí.**

**— ¿Solo por eso? Yo le acompañare, si es lo que te preocupa.**

**—No pienso dejar que vayan solos tan lejos por una lluvia de estrellas.**

**— ¿No? Porfa, entrenadora****—. **Ryuuji se fue junto a Hiroto y le abrazo por detrás. **—**** Mire cuanto lo marcó en el calendario, y es su cumpleaños, no puede haber alguna…**

**—Sin excepciones.**

Hitomiko era un hueso duro de roer, pero Midorikawa Ryuuji desde que tenía conciencia se salía con la suya, era muy bueno persuadiendo. Desde obtener un poco de postre extra hasta convencer a Osamu, el más severo de todos los huérfanos, de ablandar los hombros y dejar que se escaquee de algún quehacer para irse a ver su novela.

Y ahora encima estaba en juego el deseo más grande de su pelirrojo favorito, y juraba que se lo cumpliría, así tenga que sacrificar a alguien.

Para hacer un omelet hay que romper un par de huevos.

**—Pensar que a Segata le dio permiso…**

Y ahí tenía la matadora atención de Kira Hitomiko. Hiroto tenía sospecha que de novio paso a ser el escudo de Midorikawa.

**— ¿Disculpa?**

**—Bueno, el otro día fui por agua a eso de la madrugada y me lo tope entrando por la cocina, cuando le cuestioné el me dijo que le diste permiso, y se fue a dormir tan pancho.**

A ver, Midorikawa no era soplón, de verdad. Era uno de los códigos del Sun Garden, no traicionaras a tus hermanos. Pero el delantero del Épsilon una vez le dijo a Hitomiko que fue Ryuuji quien, jugando en la sala con el propio Segata, había destrozado de un balonazo uno de los jarrones favoritos de Hitomiko. Obvio que el mayor se había borrado de la historia, pero Midorikawa sabía bien que había sido él el que pego el chivatazo.

A quien hierro mata hierro muere.

**— ¿Eso cuando fue?**

**—Hace unos días.**

Ahora su hermana estaba molesta, el cumpleañero tenía ganas de meterse bajo la cama. Pero el agarre de su novio era fuerte, y Midorikawa volvió a abrir la boca.

**—En cambio, Hiroto aquí presente jamás te ha desobedecido y acata muy bien las reglas. Creo jamás dio problemas, ¿No?**

Era un argumento muy pobre, pero como estaba el pelirrojo en medio de todo eso Midorikawa no se veía en la necesidad de elaborar demasiado el asunto. Tener a Hiroto en el argumento contra Hitomiko se consideraba tener el primer tiempo ganado.

Además ahora la entrenadora se lo estaba considerando, tenía la mano en el mentón y todo.

**—Entrenadora, usted solo ponga la hora a la que volver y estaremos en tiempo y forma. Se lo juro por Dieguito Maradona.**

Silencio, mucho silencio, solo se escuchaba el reloj de mesa pasando los segundos, hasta que la mayor habló.

**—Para las tres de la mañana los quiero aquí, un minuto tarde y se quedan sin futbol por lo que les queda de vida.**

Y se fue, posiblemente a cazar a Segata. Pero al menos se acordó de dejar el regalo y de cerrar la puerta.

Midorikawa liberó a Hiroto de sus brazos y se tiró a la cama del mismo, porque todo lo de Hiroto era suyo y todo lo suyo también era suyo. Y mientras, Hiroto quería cubrir a Ryuuji en joyas y adorarlo como deidad de todo lo puedo. Tenía que asegurarse que una vez tenga el poder absoluto de empresas Kira, Midorikawa gobierne a su lado con puño de hierro.

**—Gracias.**

Su chico le miró de reojo desde sus fotocopias de química, sonriéndole como si no hubiese nada que agradecer realmente. Le instó a desenvolver el regalo que trajo Hitomiko, sentado ahora en la cama. Había tomado el resaltador rosado de Hiroto para subrayar todo lo importante y hacer un dibujito.

El chico que necesitaba tomar un baño de sol urgente empezó a desenvolver con tranquilidad el regalo, nunca fue de los que tuviesen satisfacción rompiendo las cosas, era delicadito hasta en eso. La tarjetita decía que era un regalo tanto de su padre como su hermana, por ahí era un pequeño metegol o bien una colección de tazas de té de la época Edo.

Midorikawa posó toda su atención en él cuando gimió tanto de sorpresa como de emoción. Hiroto abrazaba como niño pequeño la caja que leía "Galileo" y tenía el dibujo de un telescopio bastante bonito. Tal parece que a oídos del señor Kira había llegado que Hiroto usaba el telescopio comunitario para sus actividades astronómicas, y ahora tenía uno para él solito.

**—Esta noche te estreno.**

Midorikawa se mordió el labio aguantando la risa, ya tenía el comentario con doble sentido. **—**** ¿Me hablas a mí o al telescopio?**

El delantero se giró a él sin entender, hasta que el gol entró en la portería y se puso rojo como salsa de tabasco. Abrazó ya con un poquito de vergüenza la caja con el telescopio y desvió la vista del moreno. **—****Hablaba del… telescopio.**

Midorikawa se dio el lujo de soltar un suspiro de pena pero sonrió divertido a la par que se levantaba y dejaba el resaltador en la mesa. **—**** Bueno, ¿Te parece salir después de cenar? No creas que te salvaras del rito de la canción de cumpleaños. Siempre puedes verme a mí si te cansas de ver el pastel.**

**—Me parece perfecto.**

Hiroto dejó con cuidado el regalo a un lado de su cama y empezó a ordenar sus apuntes, ya había estudiado demasiado por hoy y tenía ganas de recostarse un ratito para descansar. Y en eso se le vino a la cabeza que él no se merecía ser el único avergonzado. Así que cuando terminó de ordenar fue directo a Midorikawa, que había sacado la ropa de su cama, y le robó un beso.

Fue tal la sorpresa que Midorikawa puso su mano cubriéndose los labios, así como un rosado intenso se extendía desde ambos extremos de sus mejillas hacia el centro de su nariz. Cuando procesó aquella sorpresa, sacó la mano para regalarle una sonrisa a Hiroto, de esas que tanto le gustaban al petirrojo, y tenía toda la pinta de que ahora se iban a besar a conciencia cuando una persona abrió la puerta de golpe y sin tocar, y para sorpresa no era Hitomiko. Era Segata.

**— ¡Midorikawa, desgraciado!**

Por mero instinto Hiroto se puso enfrente de su pareja, pero nada paso porque al parecer Saginuma venía detrás y agarró del cuello de la remera a su impertinente amigo. Maki venía con él y por la expresión que tenía, gozaba de lo lindo.

El capitán del Épsilon se lo llevó y había pinta de que no solo tendría una regañada de Hitomiko ese día. Maki se quedo viendo a los chicos un ratito antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

**—Maki quería decirles que cenaremos dentro de poco, así que les recomienda alistarse. **

Y cerró.

La interrupción fue extraña y sin fundamentos, pero mató el ambiente y ambos estaban muy avergonzados como para continuar.

Al final Hiroto salió para cambiarse en el baño para darle un poco de privacidad a Ryuuji y que pudiese poner el pestillo en caso de alguna otra visita sorpresa. Se cambiaron como para salir y prepararon tanto el nuevo telescopio que obviamente Hiroto presumiría en el desayuno del lunes a la par de muchos datos ñoños sobre estrellas. Y claro, unas mantas para poder tirarse en el suelo, que ambos eran delicaditos y no querían que la tierra les manchase las ropas.

Llevarían las mantas en el viejo bolso de deporte de Hiroto de cuando estaba en Inazuma Japón, que había costado su buena cantidad y había que usarlo. Por las dudas llevaron un abrigo de más, que las noches en la pradera podían ser bastante frías.

Y ya con todo listo, la pareja por la cual leen esto se dirigió al comedor comunitario del orfanato para ser sorprendidos por niños pequeños bañándolos en confetis y tiras de papel de colores. Cuando Hiroto abrió los ojos nuevamente debido a que casi se queda ciego por el confeti entrándole en los ojos, pudo apreciar la linda decoración artesanal que se habían esmerado en hacer tanto sus hermanos, hermanas y las cuidadoras del orfanato, incluso llegó a notar unas guirnaldas que estaban terriblemente mal cortadas y estaba convencido que las hizo Reina, ella simplemente apestaba en las manualidades. Pero esto no se trataba de las manos carentes de magia de Yagami Reina, se trataba de Hiroto porque siempre se trata de Hiroto y en estos momentos Hiroto estaba tomando asiento en una de las mesas junto a su precioso futuro secretario y amo de casa y posiblemente el que maneje las cuentas bancarias, aka Midorikawa por si quedaba alguna duda.

El banquete estuvo bastante bueno, quizá se esmeraron un poquito más porque se trataba del hijo del hombre que les pagaba el sueldo, anda a saber, así que había muchas cosas que a Hiroto le gustaban, aunque no estaba Ryuuji en el menú, lo dejó pasar porque había patitas de pollo y esas cosas lo enloquecían, ¿A quién no? Y había uno que otro rollo de sushi pero eso se los ganaban los demás niños. Casi perdió un dedo por un rollito de salmón y pepino. Es que a Hiroto le encanta el pepino, demasiado, y también le gusta el cucumis sativus.

Pero bueno, había llegado el momento del pastel, la torta, la dulce masa cocinada. Ese momento donde realmente nadie sabía dónde mirar, pero todos disfrutaban ver al cumpleañero incomodo porque era el que miraba a las velas. Y para hacerle el aguante, Midorikawa, su gran amigo y pareja, le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa y se la acarició un poquito a riesgo de las adorables burlas de sus hermanos. Hiroto reforzó el agarre, ahora acalorado por toda la atención recibida, porque pasaba el tiempo y aun no se acostumbraba.

Y cuando terminó la canción, Hiroto no tardó mucho en soplar las velas, porque realmente ya tenía todo lo que deseaba. Aunque un nuevo metegol no estaría mal.

Los aplausos se escucharon y el postre comenzó a repartirse lo más que pudo en partes iguales. Y así todo fue bastante rápido hasta la hora donde tanto el Hiro y el Mido tuvieron que irse. No invitaron a nadie más a ir con ellos, aunque tampoco es que alguno de sus hermanos muriese por ser la tercera rueda de la carreta pese a que criticaron que pudiesen salir tan tarde y encima solos. El favoritismo era tan obvio.

Ya estaban saliendo cuando Suzuno tenía que hacer su cameo y decidió acercarse.

**—Cuidado con ensuciarte las rodillas.**

Y como vino, se fue. El que tenía verde en los ojos no otorgó valor al comentario al no entenderlo tanto. El que tenía verde en los pelos, en cambio, se puso rojísimo y se guardó la lengua para evitar una pelea de último momento. Suzuno y sus indeseados cameos podían irse a la mierda.

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron bajo la atenta mirada de la guardiana de todos esos huérfanos, por ahí era que temía que lo de ver estrellas era una farsa para poder escaparse a tomar un bus y empezar una nueva vida con un niño de pelo turquesa haciendo el rol de hijo. Pero se alivió al ver que Masaki estaba a su lado saludando a los mayores como si se fuesen para siempre. Cuando los perdió de vista debido a lo lejos que estaban, volvió adentro con los niños para organizar la vista de estrellas desde el orfanato.

Al fin, solos en la noche. Si Hiroto no fuese tan nerd… a Midorikawa se le ocurrían actividades mucho más entretenidas que hacer cuando estás solo con tu novio en la noche pero bueno, por ser el cumpleañero lo mimaría en esta actividad. Además podía ver lo emocionado que se encontraba el colorado por todo este acontecimiento y el poder verlo en lo que se consideraría una primera fila con el bono de tener a tu ser amado para la compañía parecía hacer que la gran sonrisa la hubiese traído de fábrica. Por eso, pese a no compararse al sagrado futbol, a Midorikawa le gustaba ver las estrellas. Simple y llanamente porque hacía a Hiroto feliz.

Y para el otro lado, el antiguo apellidado Kiyama estaba que saltaba en una pierna cantando bien bajito algo como "_voy a ir al espectáculo_", ¿Se podía tener mayor felicidad? Por ahí al volver al orfanato Nagumo se le acercaba y le diría que ya no lo llamaría cuatro ojos pero eso ya era entrar en el terreno de la fantasía.

Era él el que cargaba su nuevo telescopio mientras su Ryuuji traía los bolsos con las mantas y abrigos, y debía aceptar que le gustaría cambiar porque a diferencia del moreno él no tenía fuerza en los brazos, pero no, él quería impresionar al matcha así que se la aguantaba que para eso era el mayor. Y ya que era un viajecito, iniciaría una conversación.

**— ¿Estudiaste para mañana?**

Fue solo un segundo lo que duró el silencio después de tirar esa pregunta porque Midorikawa se echo a reír con tal fuerza que tuvieron que parar hasta que se calmó. Hiroto no entendía, quizá tendría que llamar a los paramédicos. Cuando reanudaron la caminata, Ryuuji seguía riéndose ya un poquito, a veces le gustaba cuando su novio empezaba las conversaciones así.

**—Es increíble, venimos aquí a relajarnos y tú recuerdas el examen****—.** Lejos de sonar como una regañina, Midorikawa se encontraba divertido por toda la situación. Su chico desvió la mirada un poquito avergonzado. **—****Sí, estudié, gracias por tu preocupación. Pero bueno, mejor hablemos de lo que vamos a ver. Cuéntame algo de la lluvia de estrellas ¿Cuál es esta vez?**

**—No me vas a creer, ¡Son las Gemínidas!**** —.**Midorikawa, en efecto, no lo podía creer, más que nada porque lo único que había entendido es que tenía que ver con Géminis. Hiroto tal parece que también lo notó, así que ahondó en el tema. **—****Usualmente las Gemínidas aparecen en diciembre, tendría más sentido que fuesen las Perseidas o las Dracónidas pero tal parece que decidieron aparecerse antes, la NASA sacó el informe oficial de que eran las mismas Gemínidas ¿No es fascinante?**

**—A decir verdad, lo es. Cuéntame más. **

Y Hiroto lo hizo, le habló de la actividad que podría llegar a tener la lluvia y como podrían moverse las estrellas, o incluso que podrían tener patrones de movimientos nuevos. Como la conversación se hacía cada vez más acogedora, Midorikawa aprovechaba para acercarse de a poco a su novio y tomarle la mano nuevamente. Justo cuando su novio le explicaba que pulió a conciencia la cámara de su celular para poder sacar unas buenas fotos del acontecimiento, habían llegado a la pradera donde a parte de ellos había un venado comiendo. El venado los vio unos segundos y luego siguió a los suyo, los animales de ahí ya estaban acostumbrados a los del orfanato.

Midorikawa se quedó resguardando las cosas mientras dejaba al petirrojo seleccionar el mejor lugar para el avistamiento, y se quedó unos buenos minutos viendo divertido como su novio se sentaba en el suelo, miraba al cielo y luego negaba con la cabeza. Hasta que al sexto intento obtuvo un ganador y dejo su abrigo como indicador de que ese era el lugar para poder ir a ayudarle a Ryuuji a llevar las cosas. Y mientras se acercaba a Midorikawa se le dio por ver su muñeca donde descansaba su reloj y comprobar la hora. Faltaba una hora justa para que comenzara la lluvia a la medianoche. Había tiempo.

Cuando ya estuvieron posicionados, Hiroto empezó a armar el telescopio paso a paso mientras Midorikawa le leía las instrucciones, y estuvieron un buen rato así porque nunca armaron uno y Hiroto se quedaba embobado admirando cada pieza y cada vez que pasaba, Ryuuji rodaba los ojos. Estuvieron así cuarenta minutos y solo ese tiempo porque el moreno le llamó la atención al pálido cuando se hartó.

Y con el tiempo de sobra colocaron las mantas en el suelo y sacaron las extras porque el frio empezó a subir. Estrenaron el telescopio buscando cosas al azar en el cielo estrellado pensando que verían a Venus, y mientras Hiroto estaba embobado por la buena lente del telescopio, Midorikawa se alejaba de poco al bolso sin querer llamar la atención, sacando algo y escondiéndolo detrás suyo cuando el delantero gritó emocionado.

**— ¡Ryuuji, ya comenzó!**

El de ojos negros miró al cielo comprobando que su novio decía la verdad, el mismo que ya le esperaba en la manta con el cuello en alto mirando la noche con una fascinación de preescolar. Midorikawa se acercó de a poco ocultando la sorpresa. Se sentó a su lado y sobrepuso su mano por encima de la del cumpleañero y miraron el espectáculo por un buen rato cuando el pelirrojo sacó su mano llamando la atención de Ryuuji. Estaba buscando algo en su pantalón.

**—Casi me olvido…****—.** Y sacó su celular lo más rápido que pudo como si temiese que la lluvia terminase antes de que pudiese tener un recuerdo. Midorikawa vio su oportunidad y se lo quitó de las manos muy para disgusto de su novio. **—****Ryuuji, dámelo.**

El matcha negó con la cabeza muy rojo por haber molestado al chico pero era por un bien mayor. Como pudo, sacó lo que traía guardado y se lo dio a su novio lo más rápido posible para evitar confrontaciones. **—****Creo que esto te será más útil, yo ya lo armé y esta lista para funcionar. Feliz cumpleaños.**

Hiroto no entendió todo tan de golpe, pero procesando las cosas recordó que Ryuuji en todo el día había sido el primero en felicitarlo con un beso pero no le había dado regalo. No es que lo esperase pero eran esos detallitos de los que no se había dado cuenta hasta recién. Mientras la lluvia seguía, Kira abrió la caja para hacer un quejido de sorpresa y llevarse a una mano a la boca. Miró el regalo y luego a su novio, quien sonreía con ternura.

Ahí mismo, una cámara profesional lista para sacar fotos del evento en buena calidad.

**—Ryuuji, es perfecta.**

No le dijo "_gracias_" o alabó lo brillante que fue darle eso, solo dejó la cámara a un lado para poder agarrar el rostro de Midorikawa y besarlo con pasión. Beso que fue correspondido gratamente. Pero fue Midorikawa quien lo separó y le instó a usar el regalo cuanto antes y aquella orden fue acatada.

El sabía usar la cámara porque en el orfanato tenían una igual pero era usada solo por los mayores, Hitomiko les enseñó a usarla pero era raro que la prestase, además que la que había debía estar siendo empleada para sacar fotos del evento pero desde el techo del orfanato. Ahora él tenía una propia y todo gracias al amor de su vida. En serio el no podía ser más feliz, se lo compensaría por diez cuando tocase el cumpleaños del otro.

Cuando obtuvo todas las fotos que quiso y unas especiales para captar el movimiento de las estrellas, le tomó unas a Ryuuji también que no se molestó en posarle un poquito. Y luego unas de ellos dos juntos, y una especial del venado quien seguía allí comiendo tranquilo. Se dio un descanso y guardó la cámara en la caja donde vino y se recostó con Midorikawa, que le extendió una manta. La lluvia seguía y ellos se quedaron acostados admirándola señalando constelaciones. Midorikawa trataba de adivinar cuál era cual y si acertaba Hiroto le daba un beso.

Y hablando de Midorikawa, este empezó a removerse incomodo y acaparar toda la manta. Hiroto lo miró raro y se acomodo para encararlo ignorando el espectáculo.

**— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes mucho frio?**

Su novio hizo contacto visual con él y al hacerlo apartó la mirada teniendo la piel tan roja como el pelo de Hiroto.

**—No, no. Estoy bien, solo que…**

Le tomó la mano para decirle que no había problema con cualquier cosa que le quisiese decir. Claro, mientras no le insinuase que necesitaban tiempo.

**—Bueno, en realidad… la cámara no es lo único que pensaba regalarte…**

Se notaba que le estaba costando mucho decir lo que quería, y fue ahí cuando Hiroto recordó algo que Ryuuji le decía muchas veces.

**—Como dices tú, "una acción vale más que mil palabras".**

Y al parecer eso le hizo clic a Midorikawa, quien se sentó en la manta y le estampó la mano en el pecho para sorpresa del pelirrojo, quien notó como algo descendía del mismo a la par que el bronceado apartaba la mirada.

Imitando a su novio también se sentó en la manta y vio detenidamente lo que le fue dado. Un paquete pequeñísimo que le cabía en la palma de un fucsia fuerte y con estampado que se leía "Durex". Oh. OH.

A eso se refería Suzuno con las rodillas.

E igual que su novio, su piel adoptó el color de su cabello y sudó nervioso. Tuvo un respingo cuando Midorikawa se apoyó en él y entrelazo sus manos, acariciándosela (la mano) mientras esperaba una respuesta. Hiroto tragó en seco y se dignó a ver a Ryuuji, preguntándole con la mirada algo como "_¿Estás seguro?_" a lo cual su pareja asintió con las mejillas rosadas.

Sin necesidad de ahondar más en el tema, ambos definitivamente vieron las estrellas esa noche.

Y no, no llegaron a las tres de la mañana.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este comienzo, la verdad creo pueden llegar a esperar que sean así de largos o más, el tiempo dirá.**_

_**Como datitos extra, las lluvias de estrellas que mencionó Hiroto realmente existen, aunque lo**_ _**que yo me saque de la manga es que Géminidas sería en septiembre y justo en el cumpleaños de Hiroto. ¿Porqué Géminidas y no alguna inventada? Porque todo eso me recordó a mi amado Gemini Storm, solo por eso.**_

_**Y bueno, como ya me hago una idea de como serán casi todos los shots, puedo darles ligeros datos de como será el siguiente. Dos cosas, Inazuma Eleven Samurai y Ceremonia del té.**_

_**Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído y llegado hasta aquí!**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización:**_

_**2\. Rojo y Verde │ Tradiciones japonesas**_


	3. 2 Rojo y Verde Tradiciones japonesas

_**¡Hola tesoros!**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Zelkumy por ser mi primer review en este fandom, ¡Eres una dulzura! Y contestandole, sí, tengo un wattpad en el cual también me hago llamar Witch Mix con la misma imagen de perfil e historias, así como un twitter con la misma imagen de perfil( witch_mix) donde me la paso siguiendo y retwitteando asombrosas artistas de HiroMido que no hay en pixiv. Si quereis iniciar una conversación conmigo para hablar de esta asombrosa pareja o más, sientanse libres de hacerlo, me vendría bien una persona con la que pueda compartir la otp.**_

_**Y hablando más en general me hace feliz que estén leyendo esto. Aunque más feliz me hace que estén en esta parte leyéndola. Nuevamente, gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a este debut!**_

_**Bueno, este lo que tiene de especial es que está ambientado en una especie de universo alternativo, que de alguna forma es canon y a la vez no. Verán, en Inazuma Eleven Go, en los juegos, existe un juego que se llama Samurái Eleven, creado por Megane, que es básicamente Inazuma Eleven 3 versión samurái. En base a eso escribí este. Siento que tiene mucho potencial este tipo de cosas y es una pena que sean ignoradas, más encima que es más tradicional qué un samurái? Quizá la ceremonia del té, no lo sé.**_

_**Utilizare muchos términos japoneses, ya que siento son necesarios y más dinámicos en ciertas cosas. Estuve leyendo y releyendo datos y viendo videos para hacerlo lo más decente posible, que aquí nada es un juego... salvo que estaba basado en un juego dentro de un juego lmao Pero no se preocupen, al final del shot pondré el diccionario explicando brevemente cada uno de los términos que use, así no tienen que ir a buscar que significa cada cosa mientras leen. Espero les sirva.**_

_**Esto se está haciendo largo, pero como última cosa, quiero decirles que traducí Samurái Eleven a Onze Samurái. Sí, con "z", porque en el doblaje latino la serie se llamaba "Super Onze", sí, con "z". Es más porque ya de por sí hay japoneses, no tenemos porque agregar inglés, no?**_

_**Como ligera advertencia, en este escrito hay leve erotismo incluido. **_

_**Sin quitarles más tiempo, espero gusten de la lectura.**_

* * *

Pese a ser elegido para formar parte de los Onze Samurái en su momento junto a su preciado amigo, Midorikawa Ryuuji sabía que en su destino estaba marcado ser un taikomochi. Después de todo, había sido entrenado en esta disciplina desde muy pequeño tras ser adoptado por padre y se sentía bastante cómodo narrando historias y dichos a la par de bailar para entretener a sus hermanos. Claro, le encantaba la importancia que ameritaba ser samurái, ya que no cualquier samurái podía adentrarse al campo de futbol y librar un honorable partido, pero eran disciplinas muy diferentes y la personalidad obediente, dulce, divertida y recatada de Midorikawa hacía que se inclinase más por las artes que se reforzaron con la llegada del nuevo mundo. Y nada le generaba más paz que la ceremonia del té, porque de paso era el único evento donde podía saborear el daifuku de judías rojas.

Y quizá por eso aceptó en su vida a Hiroto, porque aquel rojizo cabello le recordaba a la pasta de judías rojas que tanto amaba.

Hiroto, por otra parte, también era un joven de paz y criado por el mismo señor que crió a Midorikawa y a sus otros hermanos y hermanas. La diferencia estaba que Hiroto fue criado para dar órdenes y ser un samurái en toda la regla, por eso mismo fue uno de los más importantes samurái a la hora de jugar futbol para padre y llegó incluso, cuando fue seleccionado, a ser un capitán temporal en los Onze Samurái. Pero con todo ese historial de guerrero en la espalda a tan temprana edad, tenía un enorme respeto por aquellos que se volcaban más a las disciplinas artísticas, pese a ser criado para mirarlos por encima del hombro. Sentía fascinación por los teatros kabuki que se montaban y las historias con giros de tuerca tan divertidos. Pero lo que en verdad llevaba a la paz a Kiyama Hiroto era la ceremonia de té, y eso se debía porque le gustaba mucho el té verde, en especial el matcha.

Y quizá por eso quiso en su vida a Midorikawa, porque aquel verdoso cabello le recordaba al delicioso té que tanto amaba.

Se hicieron amigos para los entrenamientos conjuntos, y se hicieron amigos más íntimos cuando entrenaban solos, sin el resto del equipo y por eso tenían tiempo para conocerse mejor entre pase y pase. Hiroto ayudó a Midorikawa en convertirse mucho en un buen samurái futbolista, y el chico siempre estaría agradecido por ello, amaba muchísimo el deporte. Sin embargo, al momento de salir a aquel nuevo mundo, Midorikawa se quedó atrás.

El pelirrojo quedó devastado por este hecho, tenía muchas ganas de jugar junto al de pelo matcha. Pero Midorikawa si bien estaba apenado, podía entender aquella decisión por parte del entrenador, el no debía estar allí. Estaban en el puerto dándose los buenos deseos cuando Hiroto se llevó a Midorikawa aparte para tener un poco de privacidad.

—**De verdad me encantaría que vinieses con nosotros** —**. **Y lo decía en serio, se notaba en el rostro que no le gustaba nada dejar atrás a su amigo.

—**Bueno, realmente a mí también me duele. Pero al mal tiempo buena cara, aprovechare esto para mejorar mi disciplina artística. Además te estaré enviando buenos deseos con los demás desde casa.**

Su amigo parecía sorprendido por la segunda revelación. —**Asi que has tomado una decisión.**

Midorikawa asintió. —**Realmente me gusta mucho el futbol y siempre estaré agradecido por todo lo que me ayudaste, pero esto es una clara señal de que no debería hacerlo mi destino. En cambio... realmente extraño actuar... y me gustaría mejorar mi desempeño durante la ceremonia del té.**

— **¿En serio? Qué pena, estaré muy lejos como para poder reírme de verte en kimono y maquillado.**

El receptor se ese comentario no lo tomó muy bien, aun sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo dijo a broma. —**Pues si esas son tus verdaderas intenciones, nunca te dejare entrar cuando haga una ceremonia oficial.**

— **¡Eh! Pero si me prometiste que yo sería el primero.**

—**Pues ahora no serás ni el último.**

Y se giró fingiendo indignación. Cuando pasaron unos segundos volvió a encarar a su amigo con una clara expresión de "_es broma, es broma_". Rieron y planeaban seguir hablando, pero los demás miembros del equipo comenzaban a subir al barco y le hacían señas a Hiroto para que hiciese lo mismo. Tuvieron que acortar todo lo que planeaban decirse, una pena, porque eran muchas cosas.

—**Prométeme que me escribirás.**

—**Solo sí tú prometes contestarme.**

Y estrecharon las manos, prometiéndose también cosas nunca dichas pero que estaban implícitas entre ellos dos. Y cuando se deshizo la unión aun podían sentir el calor que proporcionó la palma contraría, y se formó un nudo en el estomago de ambos mientras el barco se alejaba del puerto.

Cuando regresaron como ganadores portando hakamas de seda verde, el puerto estaba que reventaba de todos los que vinieron a recibirlos, pero Hiroto no vio a quien más quería entre ellos, aunque si se sorprendió de ver a Hitomiko en un arreglado kimono y esperándolo junto a un carruaje que los llevaría a ambos al castillo de los Kira que funcionaba como orfanato. El chico pensaba que tendría que ir a pie u algo así.

Hitomiko no le interrogó sobre el torneo ni nada relacionado al futbol, hablaron de temas triviales y si la isla había resultado acogedora, y claro, preguntó cómo eran los extranjeros y arrugaba la nariz cuando Hiroto le comentaba algunas extrañas costumbres que tenían, como el contacto físico en exceso.

Hitomiko ordenó parar cuando estaban a medio camino para adentrarse a una repostería y volver al carruaje con un paquete envuelto en hojas de banano. Hiroto ya sabía que significaba aquel envoltorio, y el viaje se convirtió en uno donde la ansiedad se apoderaba de él con pensar que había sido de Midorikawa.

Por supuesto que se habían carteado, ambos contando respectivamente sus progresos en sus áreas, Midorikawa le había escrito con mucho entusiasmo como Osamu le enseñaba pacientemente arreglos florales y que estaba logrando convencer a Hitomiko de que le enseñe unos relatos de tono más adultos por la simple diversión de ver descolocada a la mayor, y como hacia un espacio en todas sus cartas para decirle que le hacía feliz que se escribiesen y que rezaba todos los días para que él equipo saliese siempre victorioso, y esperaba ansioso cada respuesta aunque aun ponía en duda la supuesta interacción que tuvo el samurái con un kappa.

Hiroto por su lado siempre empezaba las cartas con buenos deseos y bendiciones a la par que decía que le extrañaba y que estaba muy emocionado de ver cuánto había mejorado en la ceremonia y si ya había empezado a maquillarse. Le comentaba de lo raro que eran los extranjeros y de cómo su equipo se metía en cada locura y de todas las sospechas que tenían con respecto a sus rivales, lo feliz que le hacían sus victorias y como había mejorado sus regates con la ayuda de unos kappas, y no entendía porque Midorikawa se rehusaba a creerle.

En especial, Hiroto estaba ansioso de volver a ver a su amigo porque la última imagen que tenía de él era un chico de coleta larga, gran sonrisa y piel bronceada un poquito sucia por la tierra de un entrenamiento matutino. Había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo para que ambos esperen un cambio bastante notable en el otro.

Estaba tan metido imaginándose como estaría su amigo ahora que Hitomiko tuvo que alzar la voz para que bajase del carruaje. Habían llegado.

El recibimiento fue acogedor y muy bonito, todos le recibieron con los brazos abiertos y con enormes ganas de oír relatos del nuevo mundo y los viajes en barco. Incluso los propios Nagumo y Suzuno se notaban interesado, eso que Hiroto pensaba que seguirían con el rencor de no haber sido ellos parte de los representantes de Asia.

Pero no pudo ver por ningún lado a su amigo, y eso desanimó al joven samurái.

— **¿Y Midorikawa?** —**.**Preguntó una vez le dieron un tiempo para poder respirar. Yagami fue quien le contestó debido a que el dúo del caos se mostró obtuso en querer dar respuestas, tal parecía que aun había rencor.

—**Alistándose en la casa de té del jardín.**

De la nada Nagumo tuvo ganas de acotar algo. —**No te recomiendo ir ahora, a ver si todavía sigue cambiándose. Yo fui hace unos días y me lo encontré a medio cambiar y me pegó una patada que me ardió el culo una semana.**

Suzuno se acomodó el pelo con fastidio. —**Eso es porque eres un jodido cerdo y fuiste adrede pensando que se estaba cambiando una de las chicas.**

La pelea había empezado. — **¿¡Pero quien te crees!? ¡Tú ibas conmigo, demonio azul!**

—**Demonio tu difunta ancestro. Además, yo solo fui para ver cómo te daban un merecido patadón.**

A Nagumo no le gustó nada la sonrisita socarrona que su contraparte había puesto. — **¡Serás caradura!**

— **¡Ya paren los dos!**

Y mientras Reina trataba de evitar la pelea de los dos chicos, Hiroto le dio las gracias por la información a pesar de que sabía que no le escuchó. Salió al patio y caminó el roji, limpiándose tanto las manos como el rostro en la fuente de piedra que estaba a mitad de camino. Estaba ansioso de poder ver a su amigo, la verdad no podía esperar un minuto más y por ahí le atrapaba justo sirviendo el té. Le daría un sustito, Midorikawa le gritaría, reirían y seguramente echarían un pequeño partido.

Lo que no se esperó al quitarse las sandalias y abrir de a poquito la puerta fue que en vez de estar sirviendo té o preparándolo, Midorikawa estaba poniéndose un kimono rojo lleno de flores bordadas a mano con ayuda de Miura y Nozomi. Sabía que ya había sido maquillado porque así lo mostraba su cuello, pero verle la espalda desnuda le hizo sentir extraño.

El no era un fisgón, por eso mismo debió haber cerrado y esperado afuera intentando calmar el notorio rojo de sus mejillas. El no era un adulto como para pensar en sus impulsos más bajos pero tampoco era un niño como para negar que tales impulsos existieran.

Hiroto era un joven de códigos, y entre esos códigos estaba no erotizar a sus amigos. Sabía de sobra que por mucho teatro kabuki que Midorikawa hiciese, este era un artista y no un prostituto. Aun así, no apartaba sus verdosos ojos de la nuca de su amigo.

No sabía si podía llegar a pensar algo fuera de lugar, y no quería realmente. Cuando le jalaron para que cayese al suelo, el pelirrojo no sabía si sentirse agradecido u ofendido por la interrupción.

Ahí parada estaba Nanakaze Rimu con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre. Tenía el maquillaje y la ropa de geisha puesta, pero su maquillaje siempre era tan exagerado que parecía siempre estar en su rol de actriz kabuki. Verla fue un balde de agua fría para Hiroto, así que internamente estaba en deuda con ella.

—**No me lo puedo creer, vuelves y lo primero que haces es mironear. Te creía mejor que eso, Kiyama Hiroto.**

Ah, nombre completo, estaba molesta. Bueno, no la culpaba.

—**De verdad lo siento...**

—**Sí, debes de sentir mucho que te descubriera. Ahora te vas a enterar.**

Tal parecía que su destino era el mismo por el cual pasó Nagumo, pero alguna deidad no lo quiso así. El shoji se abrió de golpe revelando a la persona que más ganas tenía Hiroto de ver.

—**Rimu, ¿Qué pasó? Te escuche mencionar a...** —**. **En cuanto su vista fue al suelo, pudo ver a su querido amigo saludándolo nervioso. Su vista se iluminó y olvidando que traía un kimono muy arreglado asi como maquillaje, se abalanzo sobre el samurái para abrazarle**.** — **¡Hiroto, llegaste!**

Tanto Rimu, Kinki y Hiromu sí eran conscientes de lo que traía puesto su antiguo capitán, así que trataron de separarlos sin causar daños mayores, recordándole a Midorikawa que se suponía debía entrar en modo taikomochi y que no le habían puesto el adorno del pelo aun. Midorikawa se quejó pero volvió adentro de la habitación con los tres no sin antes pedirle a Hiroto que le espere en la salita de té que estaba al lado.

Acatando la orden y relajado por haberse salvado de la ira de la de cabellos rosados, Hiroto ingresó relajado a la sala viendo que ya todo estaba listo para que comenzase la ceremonia, solo faltaba el anfitrión. Escuchó ruidos de la otra habitación, ruidos que eran actualmente una conversación. Las paredes tenían oídos y eran chismosas, así que por eso Hiroto pudo escuchar lo que se conversaba del otro lado.

—**Yo lo vi, Ryuuji. Te estaba espiando.**

—**Rimu, termina con eso. Seguramente quería darme un susto y no supo cómo reaccionar porque tal vez no se espero verme así.**

— **¿Así cómo? ¿Semidesnudo? Apuesto mi tambor que desde que era Gran te desnudaba con la mirada.**

La voz de Kinki se elevó, escandalizada. — **¡Hiromu, como se te ocurre insinuar eso!**

—**Kinki, no grites, por favor. Y ustedes dos se callan o me asegurare que en el siguiente teatro ustedes sean las doncellas acosadas.**

—**Bueno, apuesto también mi otro tambor a que si tu fueses la doncella habría alguien más que dispuesto a hacer de acosador.**

Rimu le rió la gracia a Miura, pero eso pareció haber agotado la ya poca paciencia con la que estaba Midorikawa, aunque mantenía la voz callada para pensar que asi Hiroto no los escucharía. — **Es todo, me hartaron. No tolerare que hablen así de mi amigo, se van ya mismo. Miura Hiromu, contigo ya tendré un par de palabras. Se van, ¡Ahora! Y Kinki, linda, hazme el favor de traer los wagashi.**

Lo último que pudo oír fueron pasos apresurados y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Pasó un rato y la puerta nuevamente se escuchó para dar paso a un bajito "_gracias_". Al fin Midorikawa había aparecido con los wagashi en una pequeña bandeja de tonalidades anaranjadas. Hiroto entendió que eran esos mismos dulces por los cuales paró Hitomiko mientras hacían su viaje. Y claro, no podía haber ceremonia de té matcha sin aquellos exquisitos dulces que no solo complementaban el té en el sabor sino también en la estética. El rojo iba muy bien con el verde, y el recién se daba cuenta.

Midorikawa empezó la ceremonia del té matcha muy para el placer de Hiroto, hizo los contados pasos con elegancia y feminidad, el maquillaje le sentaba muy bien y los adornos solo hacían que su linda cabellera del color del té brillase más. Sacó un pañuelo de color morado y lo dobló con delicadeza y dio paso a limpiar los utensilios y colocarlos en sus respectivas posiciones. Ahora seguía el paso de agregar el polvo de matcha para hacer el té. Ryuuji colocó el pañuelo encima de un pequeño frasco con un movimiento lleno de gracia. Aquel frasco era el que contenía el polvo, Hiroto recordaba que ese pertenecía a Hitomiko, podía hasta ver como una rajadura que se hizo hace mucho tiempo ahora estaba llenada en oro, dándole una belleza simple y perfecta.

Pero cuando Midorikawa abrió el frasco, su expresión cambió de ser delicada y un poco coqueta a una de incomprensión y un poco de rabia.

—**No puede ser...**

Hiroto sabía el protocolo de la ceremonia del té, y por eso no quiso hablar. Pero cuando vio el frasco donde debía estar el té completamente vacío, supo que no tendría su adorada y verdosa bebida caliente y menos se saltearían ese paso en la ceremonia porque su amigo lucia completamente derrotado. Era trágico que una figura de belleza tradicional expresase dolor, asi que Hiroto ignoró el código y trató de llamar la atención de su anfitrión.

—**Midorikawa.**

Pero el chico no le escuchaba. —**No puede ser...**

Hiroto se acercó de a rodillas para tocar el hombro del taikomochi**.** —**Midorikawa, ¿Está todo bien?**

El maquillado rostro de su amigo se giró para encararlo mirando aun de soslayo el frasco vació.

— **"**_**Antes de empezar un viaje de venganza cava dos tumbas**_**"... estos han sido Suzuno y Nagumo por la merecida lección de hace dos semanas. Sabían que llegabas hoy y que planeaba hacer esto para recibirte y lo estropearon a propósito.**

— **¿Hiciste todo esto para recibirme? Qué lindo.**

Dijo algo indebido, un hombre no debía de llamar a otro hombre lindo. Y Hiroto realmente no sabía si algo cambiaba porque Midorikawa estuviese vestido y pintado de esa forma. Siempre tuvo la lengua suelta en los momentos menos indicados y parecía empeorar con los años. Midorikawa le miraba indignado, pero tiraba más para el hecho de que a Hiroto recién le caían los dados de que todo eso era por él. El maquillaje le hacía difícil adivinar al samurái si su amigo se había sonrojado aunque sea un poco, ya de por si tenía el sonrosado artificial de un rosado suave de durazno que hacia juego con la sombra de sus ojos. Y hablando de sus ojos, nunca había notado aquel delineado que agrandaba los ojos profundos y negros de su amigo.

Mentira, cuando aun eran Gran y Reize y este último hacia teatro con su equipo, había veces que él capitán de los artistas hacia de oyama y se maquillaba de esa misma forma, aunque un poquitín más exagerado. En su momento, asi como a su padre y hermanos, le parecía divertido cuando hacia eso y siempre reía cuando aparecía con el yukata rosado fingiendo ser una doncella virginal huyendo de un monstruo. Justo como en aquellas obras, traía aquel delineado sencillo y delicado que le agrandaba los ojos. A Gran le gustaba pensar que cuando aquellos ojos se encontraban con los suyos, los guiños traviesos eran para el público en general.

A Hiroto le hubiese gustado volver en el tiempo para monopolizar los guiños de Reize. Pero al menos ahora podría tratar de monopolizar la floreciente belleza de Midorikawa, es que no era normal.

— **¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Tienes suerte también de ser lindo, Kiyama.**

Midorikawa había sido enseñado por geishas, el técnicamente era una geisha masculina. Las geishas tenían también en sus presentaciones el coquetear con sus invitados, y Midorikawa pese al proclamarse como un taikomochi no abandonaba la picardía que le correspondía a la mujer. Por eso, le perdonaría que le haya dicho lindo.

—**Recuerda que aun tenemos los daifuku, Midorikawa.**

— **¡Es verdad!**

Un cambio abrupto de ambiente, pero necesario para el progreso. El anfitrión tomo la bandeja con los dulces y la colocó en el medio de ambos. Generalmente los dulces eran solo para los invitados, Midorikawa simplemente escondía unos para él para poder degustarlos una vez pasado el evento. Pero como era Hiroto y ya de por sí el té no se prepararía, quizá realmente eso era como una merienda entre amigos, solo que uno de ellos resultaba estaba arreglado como para animar una fiesta. Aunque eso no quitaba que a Midorikawa le gustaba mucho el coqueteo juguetón que estaba empezando a formarse, sería divertido ver en qué momento Hiroto estallaría por tener a su buen amigo haciéndole ojitos.

—**De verdad lamento lo del té, Hiroto. Suzuno y Nagumo agotaron el cargamento de este mes y hasta el que viene no podremos hacer la ceremonia** —**.** Midorikawa le dio un mordisco al dulce con tan solo un poco de gracia de la que debería usar realmente. No podían culparlo, tenía hambre.

Hiroto, por su parte, comía más despacio**.** —**Sabes que no tengo problema, mientras cumplas tu promesa de que yo sería tu primer cliente oficial** —**.** Midorikawa le guiñó el ojo, era sorprendente que su maquillaje no se corriese pese a que no estaba comiendo como correspondía.

Empezaron hablar con lujo de detalles sus vivencias en el tiempo que estuvieron el uno sin el otro. Hiroto le contó más a fondo su historia con el kappa y su pequeño amigo Kogure. Midorikawa no tuvo que hacer mucha memoria, recordaba perfectamente a ese monje descarrilado. Por su parte el joven artista le contaba que estaban practicando unas presentaciones privadas, al parecer se estaban poniendo de moda cierto tipo de relatos eróticos y Midorikawa estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo. Hiroto no lucia muy seguro.

—**No lo sé, Midorikawa. Todavía eres muy joven y no has completado tus estudios por completo. Quizá las personas hasta lo puedan considerar escandaloso y ofensivo.**

—**Para nada, te puedo asegurar que es muy divertido, nunca vi uno igual, y es exclusivo de los taikomochi. Lo sé, me he colado en muchos eventos para comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y me partí de la risa** —**.** Su amigo le miró mal por esto, él solo prosiguió aun más divertido**.** — **Además solo tenemos diez días de diferencia, no tienes derecho a decir que soy muy joven... a menos claro, que estés tratando de aprovecharte de mi aun juvenil cuerpo.** —Hiroto se puso rojo y dejó de comer para mirarlo estático, tal parecía que pensaba que sus oídos le engañaban**.** — **Pero bueno, para que culparte, haz vuelto de la isla hecho todo un hombre.**

Y se metió el pequeño trozo de mochi que le quedaba por comer en la boca, asegurando de besar sus manos para limpiar el dulce de sus dedos. Era algo que siempre hacia, pero era la primera vez que Hiroto pensaba que eso tenía cierto nivel de erotismo. Él termino de comer el suyo rápido a riesgo de ahogarse, de verdad no quería contestar a ese comentario tan extraño. Quizá Midorikawa pensaba que se reía con él, pero todos aquellos sentimientos que afloraron al volver a ver a su amigo marcaban algo distinto en sus interacciones. Podían no ser adultos pero no estaban muy lejos de serlo, pero el que menos parecía aceptarlo era el que más se comportaba como uno.

Pensó en agarrar el último dulce para que el relleno suave con toquecitos crocantes le ocupase la mente, pero fue sorprendido con una caricia en la mano que le hizo apartarla inmediatamente. Midorikawa había hecho aquella jugada para quedarse con el último mochi. Besándolo como para marcar que era de su propiedad, con esos labios tan rojos. Fue raro que su amigo le extendiese el dulce besado.

—**Era broma, puedes quedártelo. Después de todo eres el invitado y mi deber es complacerte. Claro, mientras no te moleste que este besado. Pero bueno, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, ¿No crees?**

Hiroto era muy delicado con su comida, asi como todos pero él lo era más. No comía cosas ofrecidas a menos que significase una especie de tratado de paz, como con el kappa. Tampoco es que fuese de compartir mucho, él pensaba que la comida era como la ropa o el tiempo del baño. Algo privado, de conocimiento público, pero asi privado. Por más que se le apeteciese una galleta, si alguien se la ofrecía con la mano desnuda tendía a rechazarla con asco.

Pero ahí estaba él, aceptando el último daifuku que encima fue besado. Solo porque fue besado por Midorikawa. Miro la marca del beso, roja, prepotente, y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

—**Sí que te gusta el daifuku de la ceremonia.**

El otro chico se estiró retocándose el peinado**.** —**Bueno, no del todo. No me gusta que se me peque en la boca. Solo me gusta por la pasta de judías rojas. Su sabor es del dulzón que me encanta, encima de vez en cuando sientes algo crocantito. Y para que mentir, tiene un tono de rojo muy bonito, como tu pelo.**

No hubo risilla o un seguimiento a que otros rojos se parecía, cuando Hiroto volteó a verlo Midorikawa se había cubierto la boca. Parecía que justo aquel cumplido salió solo. Se lo tenía bien guardado y se pudo haber burlado de él. Pero Hiroto, así como Midorikawa, ya no era un niño. Era un hombre, casi uno. Como tal, trato de salvar a su amigo de la humillación para no perder la conversación.

—**Tienes razón, tiene un lindo rojo, como el de tu kimono. Y tu labial.**

—**Sí... sí, es verdad.**

—**Y como el cabello de Nagumo.**

Ahí Midorikawa arrugó la nariz**.** —**No, Nagumo tiene otro tipo de rojo. Más sucio, no me gusta. Prefiero el tuyo** —**. **Su expresión había vuelto a ser una de diversión. —**De hecho, tienes razón, mi labial es del mismo rojo que tu cabello. Apuesto...** —**. **Se acercó de forma suave, sin acecharle. No era una amenaza, pero aun asi ponía nervioso al pelirrojo**.** —**Que si te besase cerca de la patilla... incluso en la oreja, la gente pensaría que es un mechón travieso, ¿No crees?**

—**Midorikawa** —**.** No creía nada, ¿Realmente era todo parte de un acto? El recordaba de pequeño que las geishas le revolvían el cabello y le tiraban besos. No sabía si realmente Midorikawa estaba actuando, creyendo que ambos se reían con aquel extraño coqueteo ó si realmente había una verdadera insinuación en sus avances. La cosa cambió de tono cuando su ¿Era un amigo a estas alturas? Había posado suavemente su mano en su pierna y le sonreía. No con burla ó risa, sino con el cariño con el que le veía cuando entrenaban juntos.

—**Hiroto, te extrañe... bastante... ¿Puedo besarte?**

—**Solo si me dejas corresponderte, Ryuuji.**

No hubo un contacto pasional, ninguno de los dos sabía si era el primer beso del otro. No eran expertos, y quizá aquel beso plagado de inexperiencia era la última gota de inocencia que drenaban de sus cuerpos. Pasaron sus manos por encima de las ropas, de sus cabellos, Midorikawa deshaciendo el rodete del pelirrojo y Hiroto quitando los adornos del pelo matcha para poder entrelazar sus dedos con las verdosas hebras.

Y cuando sus labios dejaron de conocerse, se abrazaron como temiendo que alguien viniese a separarlos, a alejarlos nuevamente el uno del otro.

—**Sí que te has vuelto un hombre en lo que te has ido** —**.** Seguían abrazados, aunque Hiroto lo tenía en un agarre protector, Midorikawa tenía un brazo en el hombro contrario y con el otro jugaba con los sueltos cabellos del pálido. — **Te ha crecido el cabello, y creo tienes la espalda más ancha.**

— **¿Y tú? Me voy un tiempo y tu aprovechas para hacer florecer tus talentos y tu belleza. Eres demasiado simpático para tu propio bien, Ryuuji. Tranquilamente podrías ser una umecha si lo quisieses.**

—**No puede ser Hiroto. "A veces puedes aplastar a una persona con el peso de tu lengua". Decirme que podría ser una buena prostituta de lujo no me es realmente halagador, ¿Es que acaso me ves como a un amante al que debes pagarle por un simple contacto?**

—**Para nada** —**. **Hiroto trataba de rehacer el abrazo pero Midorikawa estaba ya parado de rodillas mientras el pelirrojo seguía sentado, eso le daba un ligero aire intimidante.

— **¿Entonces que soy para ti?**

—**Eres Midorikawa Ryuuji.**

Y el chico se le quedo viendo, tal vez no esperaba esa respuesta de todas las respuestas posible. Pero le volvió a sonreír, divertido, volviendo a su posición anterior para seguir jugando con los cabellos de su rojo favorito.

—**Te has ido por la respuesta más minimalista. Tienes suerte que mis estudios me han hecho amar ese tipo de cosas.**

Hiroto le acarició la espalda un buen rato hasta que también empezó a juguetear con el cabello del matcha. Matcha, matcha, realmente era por aquella cosa tan sencilla que se había acercado a Ryuuji en su momento ó fue quizá los buenos sentimientos que le generaba Ryuuji el que hacía que disfrutase más el té verde. Al final del día ninguno tendría la respuesta, y no la necesitaban.

_Daifuku rojo._

_Y cálido té verde._

_Nada más dulce._

* * *

_**Cualquier duda que hayan tenido mientras leen, siéntanse libres de comentármela. La verdad tenía miles ideas para esto, desde Midorikawa haciéndose el difícil hasta todo un drama porque se rehusaba a ser un amante, incluso un erotismo más fuerte y explicito pero eso ya será para el shot 8, que pide explícitamente este contenido. No será el mejor y sí siento que pude haber profundizado más, pero es un shot y la verdad no quería que fuese de 10000 palabras, aunque si les gustó la temática estaría muy feliz de saber si les gustaría que escribiese aparte de esto o bien que se sintieron motivadas ustedes a escribir algo. Todo suma, todo suma.**_

_**Cuantas entendieron la referencia al episodio especial número 100 de Inazuma Eleven?**_

_**Les gustó el haiku del final? Yo creo que en cuanto a cosas tradicionales japonesas esto no tendría que faltar**_

_**Diccionario**_

_**Taikomochi- básicamente un hombre geisha. Aunque son previos a las mismas, tienen conocimientos de las ceremonias de té, teatro, baile y ser anfitriones de fiestas.**_

_**Daifuku- golosina que consiste en un mochi relleno.**_

_**Kabuki- un tipo de teatro japonés.**_

_**Hakama- el pantalón típico de los samurái. Eran gruesos pues eran para proteger las piernas y vienen en distintos tonos, hasta podrían tener un diseño.**_

_**Roji-un sendero especial para las casas de té antiguas, estos estaban roseados con agua para simbolizar la purificación.**_

_**Shoji-las tradicionales puertas corredizas de papel traslucido y madera.**_

_**Wagashi-son los dulces tradicionales japoneses que se sirven junto al té matcha**_

_**Oyama-en el teatro kabuki, un oyama es el varón que hace un rol que es en realidad para una mujer. Estos existían porque las mujeres estaban prohibidas de actuar en primer lugar por los casos de prostitución en el medio.**_

_**Umecha- la oirán de los samuráis. Una oirán era algo como una prostituta vip, consideradas de una extrema belleza, tanta que podía destruir a un hombre.**_

_**El relato erótico que solo pueden realizar los taikomochi del cual hablaba Midorikawa está basado en uno bastante popular de índole homoerótica donde básicamente el taikomochi accede a mantener relaciones con su señor (todo montado con una pantalla que cubriese la mitad del asunto) pese a no ser homosexual con tal de que deje de molestarlo.**_

_**Y bueno mis amores, para la siguiente ronda se nos viene el drama, la angustia, el abuso de poder y alienígenas falsos. Vamos a ver qué ocurre en la próxima actualización:**_

_**3\. Arco del Aliea **__**Angustia**_


	4. 3 Arco del Aliea Angustia

_**¡Hola, tesoros! ¿Cómo están? **_

_**Esto ya estaba publicado en wattpad, pero ya con esta actualización puedo actualizar al mismo tiempo en las dos plataformas.**_

_**Tarde demasiado, pero pasa que me costo muchísimo poder escribir esta parte. Es que la verdad no puedo pensar en Hiroto y Midorikawa de forma angustiosa, es como, son una pareja tan sana, ¡Tienen hasta un hijo! Y generalmente todo lo de la Aliea lo veo desde un lado cómico porque lo que es drama no paran de llover ideas malformadas.**_

_**Pero si les interesa saber todo el proceso que llevo hacer esto, lo dejare en las notas finales. Hasta entonces disfrutemos este shot, que aviso es la mitad de largo que los últimos dos, es que en serio la angustia no me va.**_

* * *

—**Me gustas.**

Era incomodo, muy incomodo.

No todos los días el capitán de más alto rango en todo el instituto te decía esas cosas, menos cuando estabas a punto de ir a comenzar la misión más importante de toda tu vida. Jamás cruzaron palabras o tuvieron una conversación larga fuera de la planificación de los entrenamientos o decirse algún mensaje de padre. Reize no lo conocía a fondo y lo que conocía de él no le gustaba nada. Creía era una broma de muy mal gusto.

—**Si es una broma no me parece nada divertida, mi señor Gran.**

Por ahí lo había malinterpretado, suponía que hasta alguien tan despreciable como Gran merecía el beneficio de la duda. Pero el chico se encontraba en una pose tímida, con un sonrojo que le parecía patético y se atrevió a mirar al suelo cuando le habló. Para Reize era una ofensa que siquiera se dignase a hablarle a los ojos pero que podía esperar de alguien que lo más que hacía era mirarle por encima del hombro.

—**No estoy bromeando.**

—**Entiendo.**

Veía como su superior comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al no tener una respuesta muy clara. Pero en la tierra había un dicho que era "_El que calla, otorga_". El capitán del Tormenta Géminis pensó que quizá si no le hablaba se daría por vencido y se iría, humillado. A Reize le gustaba humillar.

Pero claro, Gran no había llegado donde estaba por darse vencido a la primera.

— **¿No me vas a contestar debidamente?**

—**Lamento si mi silencio le ha ofendido.**

Era cortante, seco. Si había algo diferente en el trato era el respeto en el tono de voz. Quizá una parte de él admiraba a Gran por ser un gran jugador de futbol, pero fuera de eso no había nada en especial que le atrajese. Y si alguna vez lo hubo, murió.

—**Me vas a contestar.**

¿Aquello era una pregunta o ya pasaba a ser una orden? No importaba, Reize sabía qué pasaría si aceptaba. Honestamente, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que seguir con Gran, cosas que sí le gustaban realmente. Como empezar ya su misión y que padre estuviese feliz.

—_**Aprecio**_** su... revelación**—**.** La primera palabra que usó fue muy forzada pero ya que comenzó no había marcha atrás—**. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Discúlpeme.**

Prosiguió con una reverencia política. Se quería ir, esto estaba por encima de su paciencia. Hasta estaba esperando que saliesen los otros dos capitanes de la elite para lamentarse de que no coló la broma.

Pero nadie salió, eran los dos solos en la parte subterránea donde estaban las canchas normales. Iba a retirarse cuando el capitán del Gaia exigió una explicación.

—**¿Por qué?**

Respiró profundo y exhaló, se estaba hastiando y Gran no vio con buenos ojos aquella acción. —**Tenemos un nivel muy distinto, para usted será una completa pérdida de tiempo el estar conmigo.** — "_Para mí también_". — **Es inútil, y usted sabe que lo inútil no tiene lugar aquí. Por favor, déjeme retirarme.**

Parecía que el ser rechazado no le gustaba nada a Gran. Pero bueno, no podía tenerlo todo. Era el mejor goleador del instituto, capitaneaba al mejor equipo jamás creado y acaparaba todo el amor de padre. ¿Por qué de todas las personas en las que se había fijado, se fijó en el capitán del rango más bajo y al más ignorado por todos? No encontraba el sentido.

—**Pero a mí me gustas.**

¿Y a él qué? No le cambiaba nada a Reize salvo el estado de humor. Parecía que al señorito no le negaban nada. Había un placer agridulce en Reize el ser el responsable total de la pataleta que se estaba montando Gran. Las cosas hay que cortarlas de raíz.

—**Pero a mí, no.**

Pero tal vez no debió haber dicho eso, porque Gran tomó una postura amenazante. Quiso huir pero fue tomado del brazo por la mano enguantada del otro, y le apretó para que no se fuese.

Le dolía.

— **¿Quién te crees para rechazarme?**

Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba el motivo por el cual no podría nunca querer a Gran, en cualquier forma. Era hostil y cruel cuando no hacía lo que él quería y Reize ya había tenido demasiado de esa mierda como para intentar darle una nueva oportunidad.

—**Me lastimas. Déjame ir, tengo una misión.**

Era caprichoso y siempre se salía con la suya. Nunca tenía la culpa de nada y Reize era el incriminado, y no podía quejarse. No podía hablar del abuso.

Porque estábamos hablando del favorito de padre.

Ese favorito que le llegó a jalonear del pelo cuando quería llamar su atención. Que le quitaba la cancha a él y a su equipo porque el suyo tenía prioridad. El que pensaba que no se daba cuenta cuando le rozaba de más a la hora de quitarle un balón. El que lo hacía llorar en la noche de las humillaciones que le hacía pasar cuando perdían. Llegó a un punto donde se tomaba demasiado la organización de los entrenamientos para no tener que verle siquiera la sombra.

Porque Reize pudo haberlo llevado bien, hasta no tendría ningún problema en ser el amigo a la fuerza del pelirrojo o darle el agua en los descansos. Pero había algo que no podía perdonar y tenía que ver que con tan solo pensar en Gran se le iban las ganas de todo, incluyendo las de jugar.

No podía querer a Gran, porque nunca le perdonaría que le haya arruinado el futbol.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte y ya empezaba a querer soltarse. Estaban haciendo fuerza cuando Gran le dio un jalón muy fuerte. No le rompió nada pero estaba seguro que le desacomodó un hueso. Gritó, porque dolía, pero solo una vez. Se estaba aguantando la agonía porque no le daría el gusto a Gran de verlo tan débil.

Parecía que bastaba con que gritase para que Gran lo soltara y retrocediera algo asustado. Por primera vez parecía darse cuenta de su error.

—**Perdóname. Perdóname, Reize, no quise hacerlo. Si no hubieses hecho fuerza... deja que te lo acomode.**

— **¡No me toques!**

¿Se pensaba que era estúpido? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de sus jueguitos mentales? Nunca le había alzado la voz pero el dolor aumentaba y ya había comenzado a llorar.

Intentar echarle la culpa a él hasta cuando lo lastimaba de esa forma, y seguro se pensaba que tenía oportunidad.

Ojalá se muriese.

— **¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿¡Por qué eres así!? ¿¡Qué está mal contigo!?**

No era la primera vez que alguien se desacomodaba un hueso. Pasaba más seguido de lo que uno quisiera, así que ya tenían experiencia acomodando las piernas y los brazos y con la energía otorgada por el meteorito se curaban en cuestión de una hora o dos. Pero eso no evitaba el dolor, por más piedra alíen que les implantasen, no podían evitar llorar.

No se podía quedar parado de lo mucho que le estaba ardiendo. Sollozaba, estar en tal estado frente al capitán más despreciable que haya conocido no podía ser una peor experiencia. Se sentía tan humillado.

Ni siquiera en un día tan importante para él podía olvidar lo débil que era.

Gran se agarraba la cabeza, ¿Cómo terminó así?

Reize debía sentirse halagado por ser el receptor de su afecto, no desinteresado. Tendrían que estar dándose un beso y no separados. Deberían tomarse de la mano en vez de Reize tener dislocado el brazo. Debería estar rindiéndole un nuevo grado de pleitesía por el mero hecho de que le habló sin tener un compromiso de ante mano.

Tenía derecho a saber porque Reize no devolvía sus sentimientos con igual pasión. Él era débil y necesitaba a Gran para hacerse más fuerte. Gran no tenía problema hacerlo si tan solo el capitán del Tormenta Géminis fuese más accesible. Todo bien que fuese tosco, era parte de su encanto. Y con cada nuevo avance que él hacia Reize nunca le dio el hombro frío, no era su culpa pensar que tenía una oportunidad. Era de Reize, por no saber plantarse.

Pero parecía ser que Ulvida tenía razón. Recordaba como después de un entrenamiento le comentaba que estaba segurísimo de que Reize aceptaría sus sentimientos. La chica de cabellos azules lo miró con lastima y se lo dijo de la forma que solo ella sabía, lo mejor que pudo.

—_**Él está completamente absorbido por la piedra, Hiroto. No puede amar y no le interesa. Hazte un favor y concéntrate en la invasión, es lo mejor para todos.**_

Sabía que se lo dijo con todo el cariño de hermana, pero no le hizo caso. La quería probar mal, además padre siempre decía que él era un encanto y cualquier persona que algún día llegase a interesarle no podría resistirse. Y padre no mentía.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Reize se resistía?

Se sentía estafado. Solo le quedaba ser profesional. El chico estaba respirando agitado con lágrimas cayéndole al uniforme. No tenía voluntad para resistirse en tal estado a que Gran le tocase.

— **¿Por qué no te gusto?**

Y de un movimiento rápido, se lo reacomodó. Se sentía tan amargo ser el responsable del gritó. Pero ya sanaría dentro de poco, asi que no importaba.

Estuvieron quietos hasta que Reize se recompuso de todo aquel episodio. Tenía la carita roja y húmeda y una expresión de desprecio total. Y a Gran eso le dolía mucho.

Le pudo haber enlistado todos los motivos, gritárselos, golpearlo y hasta tenía unas grandes ganas de escupirle en el ojo al tenerlo tan cerca. Pero una parte de él pensaba que no valía la pena, otra que había mejores cosas que hacer, y una más pequeña que le decía que al final del día se sentiría hasta peor. Ninguna parte de él pensaba positivamente y realmente dudaba que alguna vez haya habido una.

No le dio los por qué. Pero si le contestó, solo porque no pensaba dejarle con la última palabra. Después de todo, si en algo le ganaba a Gran era en orgullo. No era lo mejor, pero era lo que tenía. Además, pensaba que Gran solo jugaba con él, ¿Por qué justo él lo amaría? Que se lo guarde, porque lo que era a Reize no le importaba ni un ápice.

—**Uno cosecha lo que siembra. Y a mi... no me interesa estar con alguien que piensa en sí mismo.**

Y se fue a cumplir su misión. Sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento pese a que era una enorme falta de respeto. Dejó a Gran solo, a ver si por una vez pensaba.

Cuando salió del campo de visión y se perdió en la oscuridad dejando a un destrozado Gran, Ulvida salió de las sombras lo más serena que pudo.

—**Te lo dije.**

Colocó una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. No llevaba los guantes puestos.

—**Tenías razón.**

Su voz se escuchó quebrada cuando le respondió. Preocupada, la de azulada cabellera se puso a su altura y se acercó un poquito más. Gran hablaba bajito.

—**El miente, yo si pienso en él. No hay día que no piense en él.**

—**Siempre le hablas mal, Hiroto. Además ahora le has dislocado-**

Pero tuvo que callarse, porque su hermano comenzó a llorar. Ulvida no tenía idea que esto le afectaría tanto, ella pensaba que era un capricho. Se ve que no.

Abrazó a su capitán, queriendo reconfortarlo. Quería entender.

—**¿Por qué te gusta tanto Reize?**

Tenía que entender eso para ayudarlo. Lo contuvo y dejó que el pelirrojo le devolviese el abrazo, más fuerte.

—**Es que tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa...**—**.** Hipaba a la par que enterraba su cara en el hombro de la chica**.** —**No pude evitar enamorarme... lo extraño.**

¿Su sonrisa? ¿Reize sonreía? Pero eso otro...

— **¿A quién extrañas realmente, Hiroto?**

Uno una pausa larga donde el chico se agarró con más fuerza. Ulvida le acarició el pelo con cariño maternal.

—**A Ryuuji. Extraño a Ryuuji.**

Ella lo sabía y por eso le consolaba. Entendía perfectamente porque a Hiroto le importaba tanto mantener a Reize a su lado por más desagradable que fuese el trato. Porque pese a ser rechazado, Gran y más profundamente Hiroto, no podía odiar a Reize.

Porque Reize seguía siendo Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Y Hiroto jamás podría alejarse de la persona que le hizo amar el futbol en primer lugar.

* * *

_**Realmente yo no esperaba que terminase así, pero la verdad estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.**_

_**Sé que en el pasado capitulo mencione "abuso de poder", porque esa era la idea original. Gran usando su posición para hacer que Reize las pase bien putas, del tipo acoso sexual. Ya saben, cosas incomodas de leer.**_

_**Pero no me convencía y no lo terminaba. Entonces pensé usar a Kenzaki para que este sea el tipo malo que intenta abusar de Reize y es Gran quien lo salva y lo consuela. O sea algo mucho más angustioso porque es un adulto queriendo abusar de un niño. Iba a haber hasta intentos de lamida de ojos, algo grave.**_

_**¡Pero tampoco me gusto y me estaba exasperando! Asi que me senté y me dije "Witchi, a ti te gusta escribir cosas divertidas. Hace eso, que total la gracia de escribir es que principalmente tu los disfrutes, ellas entenderán". Así que me puse a escribir un shot donde Reize es el enfermero por obligación de un Gran con un catarro de los feos (si, idea súper tirada de los pelos pero muy divertida, si les interesa denme like y suscríbanse).**_

_**Y esta última fue de la que más escribí, hasta que me desperté a las 2 AM y se me vino a la mente lo que acaban de leer, que encima cumple los requisitos de ser aliens y la angustia. Les juró que casi lloró cuando escribí que Hiroto extrañaba a Ryuuji, me llego demasiado.**_

_**Mis bebés no merecen sufrir.**_

_**Pero bueno mis hermosuras, se acabó el drama y ya podemos volver a tirar flores porque se vienen cosas lindas y más aun porque en el siguiente shot se plantea un headcanon que en las noches en vela me gusta recordar.**_

_**¡Nos vamos al pasado!**_

_**En la próxima actualización:**_

_**4\. Infancia**_


	5. 4 Infancia

_**¡Hola, chicuelas!**_

_**¿Cuanto tiempo, no? Espero estén pasando bien está fecha, yo estoy muy feliz porque he podido actualizar y traerles está linda parte. ¿Y saben? No hay problema si quieren considerarla una precuela del shot pasado.**_

_**¡Espero se diviertan porque es bastante larguito!**_

* * *

Cuando padre les presentó al que sería su nuevo hermano, Hiroto no pensaba que se vería particularmente afectado por el mismo. Se pensaba que al igual que los demás, le ignoraría por completo.

**—****Niños, quiero presentarles a alguien que se quedara un tiempo con nosotros. Conozcan a Midorikawa Ryuuji.**

La realidad era que Midorikawa se quedaría para siempre, y la verdad el único culpable de esto era el propio chico. Una pena, porque era muy lindo.

Y no es que llegase a esa conclusión por su cuenta, sino que la sacaba al ver como todos los padres que venían buscando adoptar pedían una entrevista con él. Entrevistas que siempre salían mal, porque Midorikawa era un grosero. Su personalidad era un contraste absoluto de su apariencia.

Desde que llegó, siempre hubo algún curioso por él. Era bajito y muy flaco, bronceado, de ojos enormes y negros, con un pelo que Hiroto comparaba mentalmente con el té que a veces le invitaba padre. A parte tenía unos mofletes de muñeca pepona que las niñas encontraban especialmente adorable, más los adultos. Las mismas niñas a las cuales Midorikawa les tiraba tierra y los mismos adultos a los cuales escupía.

En un orfanato había niños que se portaban mal porque no sabían otra forma de expresar el dolor de sentirse abandonados. Midorikawa no era el primero, asi que los adultos no le daban mucho valor al asunto creyéndolo un problema de adaptación nada más.

Porque claro, Midorikawa no les ponía chicles en el pelo a ellos. La pobre de Rumi se había puesto una máscara de lucha de Barbie para tapar la vergüenza.

Las cuidadores no hicieron nada porque se concentraban en curarle los golpes al chico, porque obviamente tanto Saginuma como Segata no toleraron está gran ofensa a su amiga, encima que tenía el pelo tan hermoso. Eso había bajado sus oportunidades de ser adoptada temporalmente y eso no se toleraba.

Midorikawa se fue con una advertencia y los niños mayores fueron castigados. Porque otro factor muy importante es que parecía que el pequeño chico era un maestro de la manipulación. Prueba de ello es como tenía engañado a todas las cuidadoras, pero su actitud le valía no tener ningún amigo.

Pero esta introducción no vale nada si no se conecta al motivo del porque esto ataba al pequeño Hiroto de 8 años. Y la razón era que Hiroto tenía a Midorikawa calado.

Uno pensaría que estar solo afectaría a alguien tan joven, pero el pequeño Kiyama aprendió a ver el lado positivo de esto. Se volvió un buen observador, y eso traía buena información. Puso empeño en su investigación de Midorikawa porque no entendía como alguien de su misma edad podía lucir como un niño de 6 años y obrar como si tuviese 60 años de experiencia en la maldad.

Cómo se sabía sus trucos, se pensaba que no podía caer en ellos, así que sabía que cuando el chiquillo mentía había un brillo especial y malicioso, como si supiese se saldría con la suya. Cuando quería algo había codicia y el brillo era más grande. Cuando estaba por empezar una pelea era pequeñísimo, al parecer su pequeño cuerpo albergaba un orgullo que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería verse dañado.

Pero lo que más le dejaba embelesado de toda su investigación era el brillo feliz. Era uno enorme, que parecía tener estrellitas y corazones y hacia que sus mofletes se pongan más rosados. Ese era un brillo que Midorikawa tenía exclusivamente cuando veía como los otros jugaban futbol, asi que encima eso le trajo la pregunta de qué tan bueno era el deporte como para hacer que Midorikawa por una vez se comportase.

Sabiendo sus estrategias, Hiroto pensaba que ya estaba protegido de cualquier invasión proveniente del marcianito verde, asi que llevaba sus días tranquilo leyendo solo, estudiando solo, comiendo solo y cualquier actividad que pienses la hacía solo. Más aun las que involucraban un baño.

Él era el niño invisible que se quitaba su traje solo cuando padre venía de visita, ¡Y a mucha honra!

Por eso no se esperó que un día mientras estuviera coloreando con sus crayoncitos Crayola, Midorikawa se acercarse a pedirle prestado uno.

Específicamente, el de color azul. El único que Hiroto no podía prestarle. Es que estaba coloreando la yukata de padre y está siempre era de color azul.

**—****… perdona, Midorikawa, pero lo estoy usando.**

El nene de mata verde parecía sorprendido porque el niño pelirrojo y alto supiese su nombre. Bueno, no era alto, pero era más que él y con eso bastaba. Pero volviendo el tópico, Hiroto notaba como el brillito "_todo-lo-quiero-todo-lo-puedo_" hacía su aparición.

**—****Solo será un ratito.**

Hiroto podía dejar que a veces le pisen, su naturaleza era un tanto permisiva y bondadosa. Pero sus alarmas saltaban ante la petición diciéndole que era una muy mala idea.

**—****… ¿Para qué lo necesitas?**

Midorikawa rió, pensando que eso resolvía cualquier duda. No lo culpaba, estaban en el mismo salón y hacia lo mismo cuando tenía que pasar a la pizarra.

Hiroto dejó de pintar para ver fijamente a Midorikawa, quien le devolvía la vista ya emocionado pensando que le daría el crayón.

**—****… ¿No puede ser otro? **

El chico se lo pensó en una posición que le recordaba a Hiroto a una escultura que vio en una revista una vez. Llegó a una solución. **—**** ¿Tienes celeste?**

Hiroto buscó en su cajita y sí, sí tenía celeste. Se lo extendió a las manos limpias del otro (lo cual señalaba que no volvería al patio en un buen rato) y siguió con su coloreado. Se estaba esforzando mucho para no salirse de la línea cuando un sonido que definiré como "_crujiente_" hizo que rayase todo el garabato que era padre.

Muchas opciones de cómo reaccionar ante está cosa le vinieron a la mente, pero nada le ganaba a que cuando se volteó para ver de dónde venía el sonido, se encontró con Midorikawa comiéndose el crayón. _Su crayón celeste._

**—****Midorikawa, ¿Qué estás haciendo?**** —****.** Hiroto era un niño tranquilo y sereno como las aguas de un tanque de peces koi, y no entendía de qué fuente maestra sacaba la paciencia para no despellejar al enano.

**—****Comiendo****—****.** Y lo dijo tan pancho con su carita de no rompo ni un plato.

**—****Lo he notado, lo he notado… ¿Por qué te comes mi crayón celeste?**

El niño tragó. **—****Porque no me diste el azul.**

Bueno, eso resolvía el misterio de a dónde fueron a parar los crayones azules comunitarios, que en paz descansen.

El niño iba por la segunda mordida cuando se le fue manoteado el crayón de la mano. Indignado miró al responsable, o sea Hiroto, quien tenía recelosamente el crayón mordido. Ahora no podría pintar el cielo de forma decente.

**—****Los crayones no son para comerse.**

**—**** ¿Ah no?**

Hiroto entendió que quizá Midorikawa no era el genio malvado que creía.

**—****No, ¿Nunca has tenido crayones?**

El niño negó con la cabeza y lo miró expectante, como si fuese a revelarle los secretos de porque estaban en esta vida y en este mundo. Hiroto se quedo de seis, ¿Qué tan miserable podías ser como para no haber tenido nunca crayones? Midorikawa pensaban que eran golosinas, eso era claro. No podía dejarlo suelto.

**—****Los crayones son para dibujar y pintar. Si te los comes te puedes intoxicar****—****.** ¡Ojo! Hiroto sabe esto porque leyó la caja, no por experiencia propia, no se hagan ideas**.**** —****Te enseño, dame la mano.**

Y como perrito, Midorikawa la extendió al tiempo que el pelirrojo sacaba otra hoja. Le puso el crayón celeste mordido en la mano y se la guió por el papel para hacer una estrella. Los ojos de Midorikawa brillaban con la misma intensidad que cuando veía a los otros niños jugar futbol y eso a Hiroto le gustó.

Tenía a la bestia verde entretenida y calmada, pero no volvió él a su propio coloreado. Le carcomía la duda. **—**** ¿En serio nunca tuviste crayones?**

El otro niño sentado en la mesa (si, como leyeron, estaba sentando en la mesa y no en una silla) le respondió mientras rellenaba los garabatos. **—****Antes de que me trajeran aquí, yo aprendía en casa y solo tenía un lápiz y una goma.**

**—**** ¿Tus papás te enseñaban?**** —****. **Asentimiento. **—**** ¿A que se dedicaban?**

**—****No lo sé.**

**—**** ¿No lo sabes?**

**—****Eso fue lo que me dijeron que le dijera a cualquiera que me preguntase, en especial a la policía, "no lo sé".**

Eso solo aumentaba las dudas…**—****Midorikawa, ¿Sabes donde están tus padres?**

**—****En la cárcel. **

Hiroto era un niño sabio y decidió cerrar ese capítulo de la conversación. Se quedó estático viendo las estrellitas en los ojos de Midorikawa a la par que este dibujaba una oveja celeste con lana celeste. Le extendió la caja y le dijo que podía usar otros colores mientras no se los metiese en la boca. Ahí fue cuando aparecieron los corazoncitos. Después de todo seguían siendo niños fáciles de complacer. Él por su parte hizo el fondo de su dibujo de color verde y luego le explicaría a padre que son ellos dos tirados en el pasto. Era un genio.

**—****Me caes muy bien… eh…**

**—****Hiroto, Kiyama Hiroto.**

**—**** ¡Hiroto, me caes muy bien! Deberíamos jugar futbol juntos cuando terminemos de pintar.**

Sudó frío, él no sabía jugar futbol… o cualquier cosa que involucrase un grupo grande de personas. Había quedado muy claro que el estaba solo en ese orfanato.

**—****… ¿Con los demás? No lo sé…**

**—****Con los demás no, no les caigo bien, dicen que soy insufrible.**

**—****Me pregunto cómo llegaron a esa conclusión.**

**—**** ¡Yo también! Una vez me dijeron un dicho que es algo como, "****_las grandes mentes piensan igual_****", ¡Ahora lo entiendo!**

**—****Que bueno… pero tengo que decir que no, veras…**

Pero Midorikawa no vio el motivo. Parecía más ocupado en mirar fijamente a Hiroto con lo que parecía una nueva súper técnica que en ningún informe que haya hecho alguna vez del pelo verde estaba. Tenía la miradita agachada y sus ojos se habían vuelto como el doble de grandes y sentía que podía usarlos de espejo si quisiera. Se estrujaba la remera a la par que empezaba a hacer un mohín que solo enrojecía sus adorables mofletes.

Para cuando recuperó la razón, se encontraba en el patio donde no había nadie. De seguro estaban teniendo la merienda.

Maldita sea, había sido abducido.

**—**** ¿Sabes, Hiroto? Yo me colaba en los colegios para poder jugar, ¡Y todos eran súper geniales y me dejaban unirme!**** —****. **Le contaba con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja a la par que traía uno de los múltiples balones que tenía el Sun Garden, este en particular tenía un patrón verde con rojo, por si querían saber. **—**** Es como si todos fuésemos amigos en la cancha hasta que suena el silbato, me divertía mucho. Me volví bastante bueno, aunque no quiero presumir.**

El pelirrojito asentía aun no pudiendo creer que había salido al sol a algo que no fuese columpiarse. Le daría crédito a Midorikawa, podía ser un traga crayones pero seguía siendo un ingenioso manipulador.

**—****Está muy bien eso, Midorikawa… pero yo no sé jugar.**

La pelota cayó de las manos del niño ante aquella revelación. **—**** ¿Cómo que no sabes jugar? ¡Una vez te vi armando un rompecabezas, eso es jugar!**

**—****Me refiero a que no se jugar futbol…**

**—**** ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO SABES JUGAR AL FUTBOL!?**

Le tuvo que tapar la boca para que dejase de perturbar la paz. Hiroto pensó que ahora podría estar adelantando su tarea de inglés o repasando la lección de matemáticas. Mentira, podría estar jugando á algo que si le gustase, como los juegos de consola. Podría estar jugando con Ryu en Street Fighter pero estaba atascado con Ryuuji en el patio. Eso no era justo.

**—****De verdad lo siento, me voy adentro.**

**—****No, no, espera. Te puedo enseñar, hay un dicho que dice "****_perro viejo puede aprender trucos nuevos_****"**

Y ahí fue cuando Kiyama Hiroto se ofendió. **—**** ¡Tengo ocho años!**

**—**** ¡No puede ser, yo también! Más razón para que te enseñe. Como soy el mejor, te enseñare a ser mejor.**

**—****Ay no sé, estoy chiquito…**

**—**** ¡Y seremos los mejores juntos!**

**—****Bueno, si insistís así…**

**—**** ¡Y cuando seamos los mejores, esclavizaremos a la humanidad!**

**—****… Un segundo**

**—**** ¡Y nos rendirán pleitesía en nombre del futbol! ¡Y aquellos que nos lastimaron plañirán!**

**—****Midorikawa, antes de hacer a tus enemigos "****_planear_****", ¿Por qué no mejor me dices de que va este deporte?**

**—**** ¡Chií que chií!**** —****. **Tomó una vara del suelo y dibujo un sagrado rectángulo partido en dos que le dijo era la cancha, seguido de poner distintas cruces haciendo una formación bastante coqueta**—****. Dime, ¿Qué posición te gusta más?**

**—****Soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas. Cuando sea adulto te contesto.**

**—**** ¡No puedo esperar tanto! Tienes que decirme ahora si te gustaría ser delantero, centrocampista, defensa o portero. Te diría de ser centrocampista porque es la mejor posición jamás creada, pero esa ya la tengo yo y no la prestó, así que elige de lo que sobra.**

Hiroto miró el plano de la cancha y comenzó a relacionarlo con las veces que veía jugar en serio a los otros niños. Por supuesto que Midorikawa sería centrocampista, con lo que le encanta ser el centro de atención. La portería se veía seductora pero no le gustaría que le lloviesen los pelotazos… defender realmente no era lo suyo, siquiera se podía defender a sí mismo… bueno, el marcianito le dijo que eligiese lo que sobraba, así que-

—**Supongo seré delantero.**

**—****Muy bien, eso significa que harás muchos goles en nombre mío, me gusta. Bueno, seguimos, en el campo tú estarías…**

Se lo resumió bastante completo. En poco tiempo pudo tener la base de cómo se debería mover en el campo y que significaba lo que había elegido. Le explicó cuantos jugadores podía haber en la cancha y las reglas básicas para empezar. También le contó la leyenda de algo que llamaban "_arbitro_" pero que nunca se vio uno realmente y que se usaba para asustar a los novatos. Y por sobretodo, lo más importante:

**—**** ¡Divertirse! Aunque si ganas es más divertido.**

**—****No sabía que el futbol pudiese ser tan complicado.**

**—****Tú nervioso, yo tranquilo. Le agarraras mano enseguida, porque lo veo en ti.**

Eso despertó la curiosidad del recién nombrado delantero, y se puso un poquito nervioso por querer saber la respuesta**—****… ¿Qué vez en mí?**

Midorikawa le sonrió, y en todo el día a Hiroto no se le había hecho más simpático. **—**** Veo a un ganador, Kiyama Hiroto. Y a mí me gustan los ganadores.**

Y con una ola de motivación y adrenalina que nunca experimentó, Hiroto tomó la pelota de futbol y se puso a entrenar con Midorikawa Ryuuji. Y la verdad jamás se había divertido tanto, era más divertido que contar las setas del armario y resultó tener un talento natural para hacer que otros mordiesen el polvo, aunque en cualquier caso fue Midorikawa quien lo mordió a él en un intento de que no anotase. Una cosita que notó Hiroto es que a Midorikawa se le enmarañaba fácil el pelo, en una tuvo que sacarle unas ramitas enredadas. Quizá si se sacase el pelo de la cara podría jugar mejor, pero eso significaría que anotaría menos goles así que mejor se guardaba el comentario. Después de todo es más divertido si ganas.

Jugaron lo suficiente como para recostarse en un árbol. Al cabo de unos minutos unos niños más grandes vinieron a preguntarle si terminaron con el balón y Hiroto se los dio, que a los mayores hay que rendirles tributo.

**—**** ¿Por qué se los diste? Por ahí queríamos seguir jugando****—****.** Midorikawa no parecía nada contento por el accionar meramente político de Hiroto.

**—****Son mayores, hay que hacerles caso. Además luego te recuerdan y te dan cosas muy ricas.**

**—**** ¿Cómo qué?**** —****.** Tenía toda la atención del bajito.

**—****Galletas o caramelos, no lo sé, algunos te dan hasta gomas de borrar con formitas chistosas.**

**—**** ¡Me gustan las galletas! Quiero que me den… galletas.**

**—****Pues para eso te tienes que portar bien.**

La expresión que le puso Midorikawa le hacía pensar que mejor no le hubiese insinuado nada. — ¿Y si mejor les hago ojitos?

**—****No creo que siempre puedas usar ese truco, Midorikawa. Además he escuchado a señoritas quejándose de eso y diciendo que ya no picarían.**

Era mentira, nunca dijeron eso, en realidad estaban encantadas con el muñequito que era Midorikawa visualmente. Pero parecía que el marcianito le miraba de abajo, y no solo por ser más alto. Quizá sentía que estaba en deuda con él por haberlo salvado de una intoxicación estomacal severa, anda a saber. El punto era que uno de los niños más problemáticos que haya pisado ese orfanato estaba considerando hacerle caso, y se lo corroboró con la duda.

**—****¿En serio dijeron eso?**** —****.** Hiroto asintió**—****… ¿Entonces me tengo que portar bien si quiero algo?**

**—****Así es como funciona el mundo.**

**—**** ¿Tú te portas bien?**

**—****Supongo. Nunca me metí en problemas.**

**—****Pues decidido, tú me enseñaras a portarme bien.**

Y así ambos tuvieron un motivo para cruzar palabras más allá de ese día, empezando por cenar en la misma mesa para sorpresa de todas las cuidadoras porque los niños les importaba más quién podía meterse el dedo más a fondo en la nariz.

Resultaba que Midorikawa estaba más pequeño que el resto de los de su edad porque no se comía toda la comida que servían, sino lo que ya conocía que era solo el arroz, la sopa de miso y el postre. Hiroto le aseguraba que las verduras estaban buenas y que no había que temerle al pescado que era distinto del que acostumbraba comer pero como no amagaba a arriesgarse, Hiroto le dijo que había una excelente recompensa al terminarse toda la comida, muchísimo mejor que un postre.

Ahí sí que el quisquilloso se comió todo y, ¿Saben qué? Le gustó todito. Tenía por primera vez desde que llego al Sun Garden la pancita llena y el corazón contento. Asi que luego de eso le pidió la recompensa a Hiroto.

**—****La recompensa es esa, no me dirás que no se siente bien tener el estomago lleno.**

**—****Yo esperaba que me dieses tu postre****—****. **Sus ojos brillaban con codicia. Oh no.

**—****No voy a…****—****.** Midorikawa pasó a hacerle la mirada con la que pidió jugar futbol. Rodó los ojos entendiendo la batalla perdida, al menos no estaba golpeándolo como llegó a hacer con sus otros hermanos. **—****Solo esta vez.**

Aquella no fue la última vez que Kiyama Hiroto le entregó su postre a Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Los siguientes días Midorikawa estuvo siguiendo como patito a Hiroto por todos lados tratando de "_portarse bien_", y muchos de sus hermanos y hermanos estaban agradecidos hacia el pelirrojo por haberse convertido en el perfecto tributo, porque Midorikawa bajo unos cuantos cambios. Uno de los ejemplos más grandes es que había dejado de molestar a los demás niños, no les tiraba nada y hasta les saludaba cuando correspondía. Cuando en clase pidió prestado algo lo devolvió sin problema y aprendió a comportarse mejor con los más grandes, realmente había pegado el cambiazo e incluso su amistad con Hiroto mejoraba bastante. Fue divertido encontrarse con que ambos cumplían con 10 días de diferencia y como lo celebrarían, porque estaba claro que lo harían juntos. Para cuando cumplieron los 9 años los dos habían prometido que llegarían a la cima del mundo, juntos, ¿Y por qué no? Sus enemigos plañirían.

Y ahora se encontraban un año después de lo que Hiroto llamaba "_La historia de Crayola Celeste_". El pelirrojo estaba esperando a su amigo con balón en mano en el árbol del patio que siempre usaban para descansar.

**—**** ¡Mira, mira Hiroto! Rumi me regalo esta goma para el pelo y Osamu me peinó, ¿Cómo me veo?**

Se apreciaba que Rumi había elegido la más femenina que tenía para regalarle, era entendible si aun estaba un poquito recelosa del niño, pero el hecho de que se mencionase que le había dirigido la palabra era un cambio bastante grande en la convivencia del orfanato. Y encima Osamu lo peinó, ¿Cuándo se había separado tanto de él que se iba con los mayores?

Al menos hicieron un buen trabajo en quitarle todo el pelo de sobra de la cara y dejarle coqueto. El moño le sentaba adorable, y de paso le ayudaba a resaltar esos centímetros que estuvo creciendo por andar comiendo ya todo lo de la bandeja en el último año. Hiroto se sentía orgulloso, y le mostró el pulgar arriba a la par que Midorikawa esperaba su cumplido.

**—**** "****_La mona que se viste de seda, mona se queda_****"**** —****.** Por la expresión que puso su amiguete, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

**—**** ¡Eh, no uses mis dichos en mi contra!**

**—****Entonces no me los digas cuando estoy usando mi campera verde favorita, ¿Te pensabas que me había olvidado?**

Y terminando ese intercambio de palabras, ambos se fueron al patio donde había otros niños esperando para empezar a jugar todos juntos al futbol. La verdad es que estar con Midorikawa había ayudado a Hiroto a mejorar sus habilidades sociales para con los otros niños, ya no se quedaba viéndolos como venado a punto de ser atropellado y no respiraba fuerte cuando se ponía muy nervioso (una de las acciones que hicieron que fuese catalogado de "_bicho raro_"). Ahora incluso almorzaban todos juntos en el salón y veían la tele, en navidades se montaron un pequeño torneo en el orfanato como siempre y por primera vez Hiroto se animó a participar, y claro estaba que Midorikawa fue su animador personal. Incluso padre lo notaba más alegre, y se enorgullecía cuando le narraba los partidos que ganaba con Ryuuji.

Porque el futbol se volvió parte importante de su ciclo vital, tanto que desplazo los juegos de consola y hacia la tarea tarde por quedarse pegando pelotazos con su amigo, aunque esté hacia la tarea a la mañana y por eso podía jugar tranquilo.

Y ahora estaban todos jugando de lo lindo, el equipo donde estaban tanto Midorikawa como Hiroto tenía ventaja, ellos estaban bien coordinados, como si estuviesen hechos para jugar el uno con el otro. En una, Midorikawa le había mandado una cabeceada a costa de caer al suelo para que Hiroto metiese un gol haciendo una chilena. Recibió ovaciones pero una resaltó por encima de todas.

**—**** ¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho, Hiroto!**

Era padre, ¡Padre vino de visita!

Todos los niños corrieron a abrazarlo y Seijirou extendió sus brazos todo lo que pudo, riendo con esa risa de Papá Noel que embelesaba a los niños. Muchos fueron por los regalos que le habían hecho en el tiempo que no estuvo y se dirigían a donde siempre, la sala de estar principal de los niños donde las mesas estarían llenas de regalos para ellos. Querían tanto a padre, se preocupaba tanto y les mimaba, era el mejor.

**—****Bueno, bueno a ver, ¿Quién se ofrece a traer las cosas para hacer un rico té?**

Decenas de manos se alzaron, dando saltitos y diciendo "_yo, yo_". Pero fue, por supuesto, Hiroto quien quedó seleccionado. Asi que fue con la menor demora posible a por las cosas, no era un largo camino pero la tetera era pesada y llevaría tiempo cargarla, aunque con sus entrenamientos dudaba que tardase tanto como antes.

Justo entró a la bodega donde guardaban todo y estaba a punto de levantar la caja con las tazas cuando una voz no muy bienvenida entró a sus oídos.

**—****Así que… escuche que Midorikawa la urraca pasara a una segunda entrevista.**

Levantó un poco la vista para ver a los dos presentes que de seguro vinieron a ayudarlo por pedido de padre. O quizá se ofrecieron, porque no podía ser coincidencia.

Nagumo odiaba perder, y le había dejado muy en claro cuando jugaron ese 2 contra 2 junto a Midorikawa y Suzuno que jamás sería amigo ni de él ni del "_pelo de mocos_". Suzuno era igual pero redimió su honor pateándole el trasero en el torneo de las fiestas.

Pero la aparición de esos marcó veneno en sus encuentros, y Nagumo parecía muy ensañado más con Hiroto que con Midorikawa, quizá porque ambos eran pelirrojos y solo podía haber uno. O por envidia, Nagumo tenía toda la pinta de ser un envidioso pese a ser el mejor en… lo que sea, no le importaba.

Lo que si le importaba era que se estaba metiendo con Midorikawa sin esté presente, por cobardía pura, la última vez que se gritaron Midorikawa les había mandado a ambos a hacer contacto bucal con una parte corporal que nunca veía la luz del sol.

**—**** ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?**

¿Qué insinuaba? Claro que se lo había dicho, estuvieron hablando de eso la vez que durmieron en la misma cama de la misma litera porque Midorikawa estaba muy nervioso porque fue la primera entrevista que salió perfecta después del cambio radical que puso en sí mismo con ayuda de Hiroto. Y el chico le había asegurado que todo saldría perfecto y que le prometiese mantener contacto una vez estuviese con su nueva familia feliz.

**—****Ya, no sorprende, ¿A qué no, Suzuno? Midorikawa es un niño lindo y obediente y a los adultos les encanta eso. Yo que tú voy atesorando los últimos momentos que te quedan con él, porque en cualquier momento se lo llevan y ni adiós podrás decir.**

**—****Ryuuji y yo mantendremos el contacto.**

**—****Ya, segurísimo. Como An y Nene, ¿Cierto? An todavía tiene fe en que simplemente se olvidó el número y que sigue buscándolo. Es muy triste, pero eso te va a pasar a ti.**

Era cierto, recordaba que aquellas dos eran las mejores amigas, incluso llevaban vestidos combinados. Cuando Nene fue adoptaba llamó las primeras semanas pero luego se borró, como si nunca hubiese pertenecido al orfanato. Pero Ryuuji nunca haría eso, porque ellos estaban por encima de cualquier amistad de niñas con piojos.

¿Verdad?

**—****Es muy gracioso, tú ayudaste a que este nuevo Midorikawa saliese del cascarón y al final el único perjudicado vas a ser tú****—****.** Nagumo ayudaba a Suzuno, quien se mantenía callado como siempre. Ellos llevarían la tetera que tenía todo el té adentro mientras Hiroto llevaría las tazas**.**** —****Estoy segurísimo que tarde o temprano te darán ganas de meterlo de vuelta.**

Eso era mentira, él jamás arruinaría algo tan importante a Midorikawa como lo era tener una familia de nuevo. Le estuvo apoyando, le estuvo ayudando, fue su hombro amigo y además se compartieron cosas que nadie más sabe. Eran íntimos. Tanto que Hiroto no sabía cómo se las arreglaría cuando Midorikawa fuese adoptado.

Y mientras tomaba el té que padre le extendió junto a su mejor amigo que escuchaba una anécdota de las miles que tenía el señor Kira, realmente pensó en lo del cascarón. Y no supo que sentir ante la verdad de que no quería que Midorikawa se fuese realmente.

Posteriormente a la visita de padre, trató de quitarse aquella tóxica idea de la cabeza. Pero no podía, tenía 9 años, ¿No tenía derecho a sentirse asi? Ya le habían abandonado sus padres una vez, pero no le importo porque llenó ese vacío con el cariño de padre y todo el orfanato. Pero Midorikawa era distinto, él se ganó un puesto muy especial en su corazón en tan solo un año, y eso para un niño es mucho tiempo. Nadie podía reemplazarlo, y eso lo angustiaba.

Pero era listo, y sabía que por encima de su felicidad estaba la de Midorikawa, no podía ser egoísta a esas alturas. Si tan solo hubiese pensado eso antes de que Nozomi le preguntase si había visto a su mejor amigo, todo hubiese sido diferente.

**—**** ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?**

**—****No, es que han venido las personas para la segunda entrevista y si no se apura podrían pensar que Midorikawa no está interesado.**

**—****Creo que sé donde está. Descuida, yo le digo.**

**—**** ¿En serio?**

**—****Sí, voy ya mismo a buscarlo.**

Y como Nozomi no podría pensar mal del mejor amigo de su amigo, le creyó y se fue a jugar a las casitas.

Hiroto encontró a Ryuuji en uno de los armarios de los chicos grandes probándose cosas. Era una manía que ya no se le sacaba pero que en alguna medida todos tenían, así que se dejaban ser.

**—**** ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—****Me pruebo algo decente para cuando tenga la entrevista, en cualquier día pueden llegar y quiero estar más que bien. Ya sabes, como el refrán, "****_Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa_****".**

**—****Sobre eso…**

_"tú ayudaste a que este nuevo Midorikawa saliese del cascarón y al final el único perjudicado vas a ser tú"_

**— ****¿****Qué pasó? No me digas que ya vinieron.**

_"Estoy segurísimo que tarde o temprano te darán ganas de meterlo de vuelta"_

**—****No, no vinieron****—****.** Cerró la puerta del armario dejándolos adentro. Midorikawa parecía dudar la veracidad de su respuesta. **—****Solo que no deberías ponerte tan nervioso, ellos nunca te rechazarían.**

**—**** ¿Eso crees?**

**—****Se que yo jamás lo haría.**

**—****Y por eso eres mi mejor amigo.**

Y estuvieron allí encerrados toda la tarde hasta el punto que los adultos, tristes, se fueron sin ánimos de nada una hora antes de que ellos terminasen de jugar. Fue para la hora de la cena que se separaron porque Hiroto tenía que ir al baño y buscar algo en su habitación. Midorikawa marchó feliz de la vida hacia el comedor cuando fue interceptado por dos de sus buenos amigos, Nozomi y Miura. La chica lo miró apenada y le habló con toda la dulzura del mundo.

**—****Midorikawa, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue mal la entrevista?**

El de pelo pistache estaba confundido. **—**** ¿Entrevista? ¿De qué hablas?**

**—****Hoy vinieron las dos personas para la segunda entrevista, ¿No te enteraste?**

**—**** ¡No!**** —****. **Se empezó a enfadar, esto no podía estar pasando. **—**** ¿¡Por qué nadie me avisó!?**

**—**** ¡No sabíamos dónde estabas! Te busque por todos lados pero no había caso.**

**—****Estuve en uno de los armarios junto a Hiroto todo este tiempo…**

Ahí Miura decidió tomar la palabra, pero se dirigió a la chica en vez de a su amigo, que estaba a punto de hiperventilarse**.**** —**** ¿No me dijiste que Hiroto dijo que sabía dónde estaba y que él le diría? **

Nozomi no estaba segura de contestar, más que nada por temor a lo que se avecinaba entre los dos mejores amigos. Pero no podía mentir en algo tan serio como lo era esa situación. **—****… sí.**

Midorikawa miró a ambos y se retiró en sentido contrario. Kinki y Hiromu se guardaron sus comentarios, no eran chismosos.

Hiroto se había lavado la cara y las manos unas seis veces antes de ir a su habitación a querer cambiarse para la cena. Se sentía sucio, muy sucio y mal. Lo que le había hecho a Midorikawa fue imperdonable y no tenía explicación por mucho que Hiroto quería creer que sí.

Se había apenas cambiado la remera cuando Midorikawa entró en la habitación para cerrar de un portazo. Por buena suerte estaban solos.

**—****Hiroto… ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto que me tenías que avisar de la entrevista?**

**—****… perdón**

**—**** ¡Es cierto!**

Teniendo 9 años, Ryuuji estaba en todo su derecho de hacer el más grande descargo y alzar tan alto la voz como pudiese para gritarle a Kiyama, él mismo lo reconocía y esperaba la sarta con ojos cerrados.

**—**** ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Esto era importante para mí! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? **

Esas eran preguntas que no tenían una buena respuesta.

**—**** ¡Eres un mal amigo! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Me arruinaste la vida! ¡Mal amigo, ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido! ¡TE ODIO!**

Y se fue a su respectiva habitación, dejando solo al ahora mar de lágrimas que era el pequeño pelirrojo, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente por lo que sabía era el pago de sus acciones. Y paralelamente, el pequeño cabello matcha gritó contra la almohada y golpeó violentamente el colchón hasta que se quedo dormido.

Ninguno de ellos bajó a cenar.

En el Sun Garden todos eran muy perceptivos, pero también niños muy confiados y que buscaban mantenerse positivos entre todos. Por eso el primer día que vieron a los dos mejores amigos jamás vistos, separados, pensaron que se estaban dando un respiro ya que con la juventud a veces estar tanto tiempo con alguien puede cansarte, te tomas un break y vuelves a las andadas. Al segundo día eran menos los que creían que se estaban dando un descanso pero no los molestaron.

Al tercer día Midorikawa volvió a comer solo el arroz, la sopa de miso y el postre.

Al cuarto día solo Hiroto salió al patio, le invitaron a jugar futbol pero no duró mucho en la cancha. No se estaba divirtiendo.

Al quinto día Nagumo se sentía de la mierda por ser el responsable indirecto de la situación. Suzuno se lo confirmó. Hiroto la pasó en los columpios. De Midorikawa se sabía que ya ni tocaba el postre que era helado, su favorito.

Al sexto día ninguno salió y todas las alarmas fueron prendidas. Fueron con las cuidadoras, les pidieron a por favores y preocupación que llamasen a padre, porque padre todo lo podía. Nozomi les dijo a las cuidadoras el motivo de todo el caos y las mujeres llamaron cuanto antes al señor Kira.

Al séptimo día padre había llegado y pidió saber dónde estaba la habitación de Hiroto. Reina, Ruru y Nemuro lo guiaron y los dejaron solos. Padre les dijo que fuesen a jugar a fuera, que él resolvía las cosas.

Tocó la puerta y pasó sin permiso, los modales podían esperar.

**—****Hiroto, tus hermanos me contaron lo que ha pasado, ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Al anciano hombre se le partió el corazón al ver al niño en pijama, en la cama sin ganas de nada y aun llorando. Tenía un llavero del sargento Keroro en la mano que el señor Kira sabía de sobra le había regalado el pequeño chico bronceado, también sabía que el chico tenía el suyo propio pero en rojo. Él mismo los había llevado a comprarse esos regalos el uno para el otro. Aquel fue un día tan feliz…

**—****Padre…**

Parecía que su preciada luz lloraba más por un amor imposible que por un amigo. El hombre se sentó en la cama y le acarició el cabello con cariño. Un padre nunca quiere ver a su hijo sufriendo de esta manera.

**—****Ryuuji me odia.**

**—****Estoy seguro que no te odia, Hiroto.**

**—****Sí, sí me odia. El me lo dijo y tiene todo el derecho, yo le quite poder tener padres de nuevo, padres buenos.**

**—****Así que sí evitaste que fuese a la entrevista… ¿Por qué, Hiroto?**

**—****… es que yo… yo tenía miedo de no volver a verlo…**

**—**** ¿Y por qué tenías miedo?**

**—****Yo… es que yo…**

Y se largó a llorar como magdalena cuando Kira padre lo tomó como pudo y lo abrazó. Hiroto le mojaba la yukata con las lágrimas y los mocos. **—****Ya, ya, pequeño****—****.** Decía en su voz más paternal. **—****Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien muy valioso en tu vida… por eso no dejare que tu lo pierdas.**

Hiroto seguía llorando, pero le quiso responder con balbuceos. Al ver que no funcionaba, tragó un poco de moco y miro al señor. **—**** ¿De qué hablas, padre?**

**—****Hablo de que vamos a solucionar esto.**

**—****… esto no tiene solución…**

**—****Sí la tiene, Hiroto. Quiero que dejes de llorar y te calmes****—****.** Lo hizo sentarse en la cama y respirar profundamente, una y otra vez hasta que dejó de llorar. **—**** ¿Sabes? Yo tengo una hija, vuestra hermana mayor, ella está en la etapa de la adolescencia y tenemos muchos cruses que no quisiera en primer lugar. Asi que cuando ella se enoja mucho y se encierra, ¿Sabes lo que hago cuando sé que fue mi culpa que mi ser tan amado este tan mal?**** —****.** Hiroto negó con la cabeza. **—**** Compró sus dulces favoritos, le pido disculpas y lo hablamos.**

**—****… ¿Y eso funciona?**

**—****Todas las veces.**

Hiroto miró a su padre como si aquella información fuese un bate y lo hubiese golpeado con toda su fuerza. Se levantó de la cama y rebuscó en su cajón de medias algo sabía bien estaba allí. Cuando lo sacó se lo mostró a su padre. Era el dinero que le dieron en año nuevo, aunque no quedaba mucho por el regalo de cumpleaños de Midorikawa. Pero seguro había suficiente para algo.

**—****Padre, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Puedes pedirle a una de las cuidadoras que vaya al almacén cercano a comprar un helado con lo que tengo?**

El señor Kira Seijirou se rió con aquella risa cariñosa y le revolvió los cabellos al pelirrojo. **—**** ¿Por qué no mejor la acompañas? Estoy seguro que tú mejor que nadie sabe qué es lo más adecuado, después de todo es tú disculpa. Además, yo tengo que hacer algo.**

**—**** ¡Sí!**

Salió de la habitación para irse a lavar la cara y cambiarse, motivado por la gran ayuda que le dio su padre. Eso le recordaba, antes de irse a lavar la cara, tenía que hacer una cosilla.

**—****Padre…****—****.** Cuando obtuvo su atención, le abrazó con toda la fuerza que un niño en sus 9 años podía tener**—****. Gracias padre, ¡Te quiero muchísimo!**

**—****Yo también te quiero, Hiroto. Ahora ve, que el tiempo es muy valioso.**

Y mientras el pequeño Kiyama salía a hacer lo que le correspondía, Kira Seijirou se dirigió a una de las cuidadoras y le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba el pequeño Midorikawa. Se le fue diciendo las posibles áreas pero a la que más le apostaban fue a la salita que también era una biblioteca, la cuidadora le explicó que los niños amaban ese lugar para colorear.

Cómo si nunca se hubiese movido de ahí desde que llegó al orfanato, Midorikawa Ryuuji se encontraba pintando algo en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera se giró para ver quien lo había visitado.

**—****Buenas tardes, Ryuuji, ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Inmediatamente el niño soltó el crayón y se giró bruscamente para corroborar quien era esa familiar voz. Su mirada se iluminó un poquito. **—**** ¡Padre!**

El señor mayor acarició los cabellos del niño quien agarró una silla para que se sentase más cerca de él. Seijirou pudo notar como Midorikawa dibujaba y pintaba estrellas celestes con un trozo de crayón demasiado corto que seguro el niño agarraba con el pulgar y el índice. **—****Que peculiares formas has creado, Ryuuji, ¿Qué son?**

**—****Oh…****—****. **Parecía que el niño no estaba para ese tipo de cháchara y puso su brazo para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo**—****. No es nada, padre. ¡Dime como has estado! ¿Tienes algún dicho nuevo?**

**—****Yo creo que son muy adorables, Ryuuji****—****.** Cambió su tono a uno más bonachón, el que usaba cuando iba a contar una broma**—****. Es que como estoy viejo necesito que me expliquen todo.**

Y rió, pero su risa no llegó a contagiar a Midorikawa, quien en verdad parecía a punto de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Esta situación era demasiado para él, y su padre lo sabía. Él recordaba que cuando Midorikawa llegó al orfanato no lloró en ningún momento, se aisló y molestaba al resto, tuvieron varias charlas cuando estaba presente, pero ni siquiera cuando le retaba esté hacia una señal de largarse a llorar.

Parecía que para el jovencito Midorikawa Ryuuji, Hiroto era lo suficientemente valioso como para largar todo ese orgullo que le sobraba del cuerpo y llorar por no querer verlo. No lloró siquiera cuando se perdió la segunda entrevista.

_Siquiera la oportunidad de formar parte de una nueva familia era más llorable que su separación de Hiroto…_

**—****Ryuuji****—****.** Comenzó a hablar, y lo hizo en un tono muy especial. Quería dejarle en claro a Midorikawa que a pesar de que lastimó muy feo a su preciado hijo, no tenía la culpa de nada**—****. Lo que Hiroto hizo estuvo mal, y creo que es correcto que le hayas aplicado un castigo****—****. **Colocó una mano en su hombro mientras el pequeño lloraba silenciosamente. **—****Pero parece que tú también estás sufriendo demasiado con esto, y harías muy feliz a tu padre si le dijeses porque estás llorando.**

El pequeño se agarraba de las mangas de la yukata, buscando un apoyo que se le era dado. Pero lo que él quería era otra cosa. A otra persona.

**—****Esto puede solucionarse fácil. Podemos contactar a las personas con las que tenías la entrevista y explicarles la situación, y podemos programar una cita especial para que nadie te pueda interrumpir, ¿Eso suena bien?**** —****. **Pero ante tan buena solución el niño negaba con la cabeza. Eso no era lo que quería. **—**** ¿No, no quieres? ¿Por qué, mi pequeño?**

Se limpió con el brazo desnudo los mocos**—****. No… no me quiero… no me quiero ir…**

Kira le dejó respirar tranquila a la par que le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo**—****. ¿No? ¿Por qué? Creí que estabas muy ansioso por esta segunda entrevista, pequeño.**

**—****Es… es que… ¡Es que si me voy entonces no podre jugar más futbol con Hiroto!**

Y se largó a llorar como un bebé recién nacido, desprotegido y necesitado de amor. Seijirou actuó cuanto antes y abrazó al niño. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero mantuvo el abrazo hasta que el niño quiso soltarse por su cuenta. Estaba hiperventilando y trataba de calmarse solo, tenía toda la cara roja y los mofletes húmedos de lágrimas saladas. Con la energía que podía ofrecer su cuerpo y su dieta de estos últimos días, le mostró a su padre lo que estaba haciendo.

**—****Es…****—****. **Tosió fuerte, el señor Kira se asustó. Pero parecía que Midorikawa necesitaba eso para poder hablar bien, pausado, pero bien**—****. Es una estrella… cuando conocí a Hiroto le pedí su crayón azul pero como lo estaba usando me dio el celeste… me gustaba comer crayones… pero luego Hiroto me dijo que me harían mucho mal… asi que me enseño a dibujar esta estrella… es rara, pero me gusta… me recuerda a él porque es rara… Hiroto puede ser raro… **

Hubo una pequeña pausa en lo que el niño bajaba el dibujo y sostenía la pequeña pieza de crayón celeste. La Crayola Celeste.

**—****Me hizo muy feliz dibujar con él… quería que también jugáramos futbol pero no sabía… aprendió por mi… él también quería jugar conmigo… es muy bueno y hace tiros muy divertidos… desde entonces siempre me presta sus crayones… yo no tengo, pero este celeste me lo regaló… es mi favorito…**

**—****Entiendo, me dices que quieres perdonarlo para que así puedan pintar y jugar futbol.**

**—**** ¡No quiero perdonarlo! Solo quiero jugar… solo quiero que nada de esto hubiese pasado.**

**—****Te puedo asegurar que Hiroto piensa lo mismo. Pero solo estaremos seguros si ustedes hablasen, ¿No crees, Ryuuji?**

Midorikawa asintió, queriendo serenarse. Padre le secó las lágrimas y le dijo que aguardase un momento. Mientras esperaba, Midorikawa decidió volver a su dibujo con lo poco que quedaba de crayón celeste. Tenía toda la caja para él pero no la usaría, después de todo… eran de su mejor amigo.

**—****Ryuuji.**

Tuvo un respingó pero no se volteó al reconocer la voz. No quería que Hiroto viese que había llorado por él.

**—****Ryuuji, de verdad lo siento. Te juró que si pudiese arreglarlo todo, lo haría. Pero solo puedo disculparme, y te juro que de verdad lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.**

Y dejó algo en la mesita, un potecito del mismo tamaño que un flan de mercado, pero se notaba era otra cosa. Lo tomó y leyó la etiqueta. "_Helado sabor fresa y menta_". Era su sabor de postre helado favorito en todo el mundo, y eso solo Hiroto lo sabía. Hiroto lo conocía mejor que nadie. Así como Midorikawa sabía que seguramente usó su dinero de año nuevo para comprarlo, mismo dinero que fue la base del ahorro para comprar un telescopio.

Ellos sí que eran dos niños muy tontos.

**—****… hay un dicho que dice…**

Midorikawa se levantó del asiento y se puso cara a cara con el pelirrojo, quien estaba expectante por la respuesta.

**—**** "****_A mucho amor, mucho perdón_****".**

Y se abrazaron como los niños chiquitos que eran. Perdón, lo siento, te amo, gracias y demás cosas espirituales que a esa edad ellos no entendían un carajo. Midorikawa siguió hablando sin separar el abrazo. Hiroto tenía una pierna alzada porque podía ser bien delicadito.

**—****Pero sabes, estaba esperando que me dieses tu postre en vez de ir a comprarme uno especial.**

**—****Te daré todos mis postres cuando quieras.**

**—**** ¡Mira que te tomó la palabra, Kiyama Hiroto!**

**—****Yo solo te pido una condición a cambio.**

**—**** ¿¡Qué!? ¡Me haces pasar por todo esto y me exiges algo a cambio de mi glorioso néctar de los dioses! Señor Kiyama, es usted muy diabólico.**

**—****Ryuuji… ¡Juguemos futbol juntos para siempre!**

Midorikawa se sonrojó. No sabía porque, pero Hiroto estaba igual de rojo así que no importaba. No era un absoluto un sonrojo por llanto.

**—****Eres un raro, Hiroto… ¡Pero estás de suerte, asi me gustas!**

Y sin perder más tiempo fueron a por la pelota con la que empezaron todo, esa roja con verde.

**— ¡Te pienso meter trece goles, Hiroto!**

**— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo te meteré dieciocho!**

La estaban usando otros niños, asi que la tuvieron que robar siendo perseguidos por unos hermanos mayores a los cuales no les gustó esto. Así empezaron nuevamente su relación, como si nunca hubiese que reempezarla en primer lugar.

También empezaron así su record criminal.

Pero el chiste estaba en que lo hacían como correspondía… siempre juntos.

* * *

_**Lo que acaban de leer fueron exactamente 7.604 palabras, mis lectorcitas. ¿Les gustó?**_

_**Me sentí realmente inspirada, en especial por zelkumy, que fue muy amable y bondadosa al darme mis primeros reviews en está historia, ¡Estoy muy agradecida! Así como aquellas personas que le dieron follow a la historia, ¡Sois todas una**__**s amores!**_

_**Realmente no había una base para este shot, pero me hizo pensar que hacen falta más historias de cuando los huérfanos eran más pequeños. Y también quise poner a Kira Seijirou de una forma que demostrase porque los niños le querían muchísimo, tanto como para arriesgar sus vidas por él. Hitomiko no aparece porque supongo en esa época era una estudiante y estaba concentrada en sus estudios, pero la mencione porque no puede faltar.**_

_**Y bueno, corazoncitos, hasta la próxima actualización es todo. ¡En el próximo episodio! :**_

_**5\. Primavera │ Otoño **_


	6. Primavera Otoño

**_¡Hola, chicuelas!_**

**_El shot de hoy se ambienta en la época GO, ¡Es que faltan más fics de ellos así!_**

**_Este es un fluff al cuadrado, sin trampitas como el anterior que parecía todo gracioso de "ay tamos chiquitos" y les metí el drama de Hiroto evitando que adopten a Ryuuji xd_**

**_Realmente no sabía cómo hacer el otoño invierno… pero ya explicare eso en las notas finales. Hasta entonces démonos todas el gusto y leamos esto que está bien tranquilo._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

La relación de Midorikawa y Hiroto estaba hasta el tope de momentos de todo tipo, pero si destacásemos los momentos de mayor relevancia y peso en su relación a través de los años, serían catalogados en dos temporadas: primavera y otoño.

Pero en esta ocasión nos vamos a meter en uno que definió sus vidas y su relación para siempre, y es cuando decidieron que deberían casarse.

No fue una decisión precipitada, el tema estuvo entre ellos dos desde que Hiroto se convirtió en el presidente de las empresas Kira junto a Midorikawa como su secretario personal. Más que nada por qué Midorikawa tenía miedo de que su relación perjudicase el ambiente laboral y el buen nombre de todo lo que tuviese el ala de los Kira, pero como eran de perfil bajo realmente solo eran los más allegados los que conocían que ambos eran una pareja, para el resto del mundo simplemente eran muy buenos amigos, demasiado buenos.

Para cuando tuvieron 22 años cada uno, el tema ya tenía un excesivo sobrepeso, tanto que era más gordo que un luchador de sumo. Hiroto no era una persona que se tirase mucho a este tipo de riesgo, claro, era él el que empezaba los mimos más delicados, como robar besos o abrazar a Midorikawa mientras este cocinaba algo que no requiriese aceite o cuchillos, habían aprendido de eso. Pero ahora el riesgo se trataba de que si Midorikawa aceptaría su proposición de matrimonio o no.

Fue en otoño cuando pasó esto.

Como era su asistente personal, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos salvo cuando terminaban sus turnos laborales. Hiroto se iba a su apartamento y Midorikawa al suyo y solo convivían todo el día los fines de semana. Habían ideado este plan en orden de no sobrecargarse del otro y poder tener sus propias privacidades, además de alejar cualquier tipo de sospecha en el trabajo, aunque los miércoles también se la pasaban en la casa del otro dependiendo de la semana. Recientemente también empezaron a aprovechar los feriados a fondo.

Y ante la buena respuesta que convivir juntos demostraba, pensaban que podían irse a vivir juntos. Pero Hiroto tenía la idea romántica que cuando hiciesen eso ya estuvieran casados, y cuando se lo comentaba a Midorikawa esté lo mandaba de vuelta al trabajo, aunque nunca respondió de forma negativa ante la insinuación.

Inazuma no era una prefectura que se hubiese sumado a las otras que empezaban á aceptar los certificados para parejas del mismo sexo por la modernidad. De hecho, aceptó este tipo de tramites al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Osaka. Pero ni Hiroto ni Midorikawa querían eso, simplemente porque llamaría demasiado la atención y no querían eso en sus vidas.

Además, no podrían usar anillos.

Una vez Fubuki vino de visita una corta temporada y se hospedó en lo de Midorikawa, el tema había salido y él les comentó que en Hokkaido sí había parejas que usaban el anillo en un sentido simbólico y que no había problemas. Pero claro, tuvo que admitir que ciertamente no haría buena imagen a la empresa que Hiroto saliese con un anillo de casado, porque eso derivaría en chismes y explicaciones y muchos problemas a nivel social.

Así que el tema pasó a uno sobre las alternativas a los anillos. Fubuki les dijo que Someoka, cuando pasó una temporada en España de turista, le había comentado que entre las muchas y extrañas costumbres de los españoles, había personas que en vez de anillos de compromiso se daban relojes o pulseras. Entre los tres el tema quedó ahí, pero ya entre la pareja aquella información seguía rondando y rondando.

Hasta que entre sus manos y en una coqueta cajita, Hiroto tenía una pulsera de oro lista para ser usada por Midorikawa Ryuuji.

El otoño se había asentado por completo y sus pasos quedaban evidenciados por el crujir de las hojas secas que se escapaban de los montones barridos. Era domingo con un lunes feriado así que ambos lo pasarían en lo de Midorikawa, pensaban hacer un pequeño estofado de carne y disfrutarlo en el kotatsu que el de pelo verde había instalado a principios de temporada cuando ni aun se había ido el calor.

Mientras Midorikawa cocinaba porque el pelirrojo era un peligro en la cocina, él preparaba la mesa y prendía la tele para poner algo de fondo, quizá un partido o bien un programa de música. Cuando ya estaba todo asentado y dieron gracias por la comida, el estomago de Hiroto dejó de tener hambre. Tenía un nudo increíble de los nervios que le ocasionaba lo que pensaba hacer.

Notó que su pareja no estaba tampoco agarrando mucha comida, cosa muy extraña porque siempre fue de buen comer.

**—Ryuuji, ¿Todo bien? —.** Un placer de que estuviesen los dos a solas era que se podían llamar por los nombres en vez de los apellidos como tenían que hacer en el trabajo. **— No estás comiendo, ¿Ocurre algo?**

El hombre de rodete se pensó un momento lo que iba a contestar, para sonreírle con esa sonrisa tan suya y despreocuparlo con un movimiento de mano. **— Sí, no pasa nada. Es que estaba pensando en lo que comentó Fubuki la última vez que vino, ya sabes, eso de su nuevo portero que le daba grima. El futbol sí que está cambiando…**

**—Ah, sí—.** No se esperaba que de todo lo que habían hablado con Fubuki se acordase de eso, estaba esperanzado de que pudiese colar la proposición si mencionaba lo de España. Jugueteó con los dedos en la mesa, nervioso, y Midorikawa no dejó pasar eso.

**— ¿A ti te pasa algo? Tampoco comes.**

**—No, no, no es nada. Es que… pensaba en Kariya, ya sabes, el niño que Hitomiko me presentó. Le gusta mucho el futbol…**

**— ¿No estás comiendo por pensar en Kariya? —.** No estaba convencido para nada.

**— ¿Y tú no comes por pensar en el nuevo portero de un equipo de una escuela en Hokkaido?**

Silencio, se escuchaba que al parecer un jugador del cual no escucharon el nombre había metido un gol y se lo estaban celebrando. Hiroto retomó la palabra.

**—Perdona, soné muy agresivo… la verdad no estaba pensando en Kariya—.** Su novio tenía toda la cara en modo "_¿No?_". Le hizo un poco de gracia pero no lo demostró exteriormente. **—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo.**

De un segundo a otro Midorikawa se puso muy rojo, una sonrisa nerviosa pasaba a reemplazar la expresión previa y se removía halagado por el espontaneo cumplido.

**—Yo también te amo, Hiroto.**

**—Me gusta mucho cuando pasamos tiempo juntos. Cuando nos besamos me vuelves loco.**

No lo estaba viendo fijo, asi que recién cuando sintió a Midorikawa a su lado fue que se dio cuenta que se estaba removiendo para poder irse a su lado.

**—A mi me vuelve loco verte desnudo.**

Uf, Midorikawa le dio con todo. Desarmó su discurso y se puso más rojo que su pelo si eso era posible. El del rodete reía saboreando el resultado de su descarado cumplido, y fue más lejos cómo para acariciarle la pierna a quien en la semana era su jefe. Ahora usaba su tono más meloso.

**—Pero sí es la verdad. No seas tímido Hiroto, que no eres nada tímido cuando me tienes debajo de ti.**

**— ¡Ryuuji!**

La risa de su novio era de las cosas más escandalosamente hermosas que podían llegar a sus oídos. Midorikawa no sacó la mano de su pierna, así que él también fue atrevido y le paso un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo para besarle la oreja. Ahora el escandalizado era el otro.

**— ¡Hiroto!**

Pero no se separaron, el ambiente se hizo tan acogedor que pudieron empezar a comer con tranquilidad, y ya que estaban juntos se daban de comer el uno al otro. La carne sabía mejor así. Y cuando terminaron de cenar no levantaron al instante como usualmente harían, sino que se quedaron ahí juntitos viendo un rato el partido sin verlo realmente, porque estaban pensando en otra cosa. Hiroto pensó que no había mejor momento, y es que quería saber ya la respuesta de Midorikawa.

**—Pero enserio, Ryuuji, me gusta tanto cuando estamos así, tanto que quisiera que fuese así todos los días—.** Habló de corrido, no esperaba respuesta o pie para continuar. **—Quiero que seas lo primero que vea en las mañanas cuando despierto y lo último cuando cierro los ojos. Quiero cubrirte de regalos y besos las veinticuatro horas, y nada podría superar la felicidad que me traería tenerte a mi lado en lo que sería nuestro hogar.**

Había deshecho el agarre para salir del kotatsu y poder tener una mejor vista de su amado, y también arrodillarse apropiadamente.

**—Los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado porque tú estabas en ellos, y quiero que sea así para siempre. Por eso…**

Sacó la cajita. Midorikawa se llevó las manos a la boca, comenzando a llorar de la emoción. Hiroto la abrió revelando el brazalete.

**—Midorikawa Ryuuji, querrías hacerme el honor de-**

**— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Hiroto, sí!**

Una oleada de sensaciones nuevas se experimentaron cuando Midorikawa se salió también del kotatsu para tirarse a los brazos de su ahora prometido. No pensaba de la emoción que le producía todo esto, estaba llorando, siempre fue algo emocional. Hiroto también lloraba, contentísimo de la respuesta afirmativa de Ryuuji y riéndose de su yo del pasado que pensó que cabía una posibilidad de que se negase.

Ahí fue cuando Midorikawa recuperó algo de razón y se acordó de algo. Dejó de asfixiar a besos a Hiroto y se separó con la cara iluminada. **— ¡Espérame un momento, Hiroto!**

Salió de la salita para meterse al dormitorio, parecía buscar algo. Volvió corriendo y de la excitación de lo que pensaba hacer casi se lleva puesto un banquito que no sabía porque estaba ahí.

Hiroto se encontraba tan enfocado en la alegría que sentía que no sospechaba nada de lo que su pareja pensaba hacer, así que la sorpresa fue genuina cuando el pelo pistache por igual le mostró una cajita negra.

**—Pensaba dártelo para tu cumpleaños. Pero en vista de que te has ido por una proposición española… bueno… ¡Maldita sea Hiroto, te has quedado con las mejores líneas! Compénsame y hazme el honor tú de casarte conmigo.**

Abrió la cajita revelando un reloj negro de muy buena marca.

**—No creo exista algún dicho o refrán que pueda expresar ni un milímetro de todo lo que siento por ti. Realmente no recuerdo como eran las cosas antes de que fueses una parte esencial de mí día a día y no me interesa saberlo. Lo que sí sé es que cada vez que pienso en el futuro tú estás en el, Hiroto.**

Se dieron un beso que duró más tiempo que cualquier caricia previa, y se colocaron la pulsera y el reloj respectivamente. Habían abierto una botella de buen vino para celebrar y terminaron en la cama a eso de las 2 de la mañana. Menos mal que era feriado, porque no se durmieron hasta las 4.

Ya para cuando se habían levantado y comido algo fue que pudieron pensar más en frío todo lo nuevo que estaban haciendo en sus vidas. Era un cambio muy radical, pero Hiroto dijo que podían tomárselo perfectamente con calma, porque seguía en su idea romántica de que para irse a vivir juntos tenían que estar casados, pero para ir asentando las bases decidieron que se turnarían de semana y semana para quedarse en lo de otro y no alternar como venían haciendo, como para empezar a practicar. Y hasta que fuese una buena dinámica la que tuviesen por más de tres días seguidos, no pondrían fecha.

Fue en primavera del año siguiente cuando quisieron la aprobación de la familia Kira.

Por el lado de Midorikawa no había ningún problema ya que no la necesitaban, jamás volvió a tener contacto con algún familiar una vez fue dejado en el Sun Garden. Pero por el lado de Hiroto solo les importaba la bendición de dos personas, y esas eran Kira Seijirou y Kira Hitomiko.

No era que fuesen ajenos a la relación que sostenían aquellos dos. Recordaban que al principio el mandamás Kira había estado en contra pero su hija le había dicho que era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar por las cosas que hizo pasar a ambos.

Pero una cosa era salir y ser novios y otra muy distinta era casarse.

Hitomiko no fue problema, nunca lo fue. Cuando le avisaron las buenas nuevas se puso muy feliz por ellos dos, inclusive los abrazó de la pura emoción que le daba ver a su hermanito sentando cabeza.

El tema era padre, tuvieron que esperar a que fuese día de visita para avisarle a él y Midorikawa no estaba muy seguro. Para cuando llegó el día se quiso tirar para atrás diciéndole a Hiroto que con la bendición de Hitomiko estaban bien. Hiroto pensaba lo contrario.

**—Es mi padre, Ryuuji. Para mí es importante que sepa lo nuestro y el tener su bendición.**

Estaban en el auto de camino a la prisión cuando tuvieron la charla.

**—Bueno, está bien. Pero tenías que saber que no estoy muy convencido…**

**—Él te tiene en buena estima, no veo porque no lo aprobaría.**

**—Es un hombre criado a la antigua, Hiroto. Simplemente no estoy seguro.**

**—Aceptó nuestro noviazgo-**

Midorikawa lo interrumpió. **—Porque Hitomiko intervino.**

**—… y siempre que fui a visitarle yo solo, pregunta por ti. Créeme, todo saldrá bien.**

**—Okey, confiaré en ti. Pero hare esto solo por ti.**

**—Mejor ambos hagámoslo por los dos.**

El oficial de turno los escoltó al ala para las visitas privadas. Kira Seijirou ya estaba ahí esperándolos e hizo una reverencia como saludo cuando entraron.

**—Me llena de extrema felicidad que hayan venido a verme, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo marcha el laboratorio?**

**—En perfectas condiciones padre, gracias por preguntar.**

Era usual que fuese Hiroto el que más hablase con Seijirou, después de todo era su hijo y Midorikawa siempre fue discreto y reservado en su presencia desde que comenzó a visitarlo junto con él. Siempre había tensión cuando esto pasaba pero todos allí presente eran adultos, así que nunca hubo escándalos. Pero la atención de su padre parecía más concentrada ahora en Midorikawa, como si pudiese intuir a que habían venido.

**— ¿Cómo has estado, Midorikawa? Espero que me hijo no te este dejando todo el trabajo pesado, siempre has sido de esforzarte mucho.**

El mencionado dio un respingo, no estaba acostumbrado a que Seijirou se dirigiese a él de esa forma, siempre lo hacía primero preguntándole a Hiroto que cómo se desempeñaba. Por eso en su presencia siempre se sentía a prueba.

**—Estoy muy bien, señor Kira, gracias por preguntar.**

**—Es que te notaba algo tenso, ¿Ocurrió algo?**

Ninguno de los dos contestó al instante. El anciano hombre miró expectante sin querer perder la sonrisa, pero comenzaba a impacientarse. Midorikawa miró a Hiroto y viceversa, ninguno de los dos supo quien debía decir la noticia. Hiroto aclaró su garganta.

**—Sí, padre. Verás, Ryuuji y yo hemos decidido casarnos. —**Fue rápido, porque si no lo hacía así sabía que no podría decirlo bien. Le dio unos minutos para asimilar la noticia para seguir hablando. **—No tenemos fecha aun, porque queremos tu bendición antes de hacer algo.**

El silencio que eso trajo fue bastante incomodo. Pero estaban preparados emocionalmente incluso para algo tan extremo como que padre decidiese sacarle el apellido a Hiroto.

**—Ah, entiendo—.** Hizo una larga pausa antes de dirigirse a su hijo. **— Hiroto, quisiera hablar con Midorikawa en privado, ¿Se puede?**

El pelirrojo miró a su prometido y esté le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro. Hiroto dejó la habitación.

Midorikawa no se animaba a empezar una conversación, estaba muy nervioso ante cualquier cosa que le pudiese decir el señor frente a él.

**—No es necesario ponerse nervioso, Midorikawa. No tengo nada en contra de que… se casen—.** Pero el hombre del rodete verde no estaba convencido por aquellas palabras. Seijirou pensó lo que estaba a punto de decir. **— Se que cuidaras muy bien de Hiroto, así como mi hijo cuidara bien de ti. Aquí tengo tiempo para asimilar muchas cosas, entre ellas vuestra relación.**

**—Señor Kira…—.** El nombrado levantó la mano, no había terminado.

**—Cada vez que le preguntó a Hiroto por ti, su cara se ilumina, más que cuando jugaba futbol. Eres una parte esencial en la vida de mi hijo, y entiendo que él también lo es en la tuya—.** Lo miró fijamente, pero Midorikawa no dijo nada. **— He sido egoísta con sus emociones hace mucho tiempo, y me jure que jamás volvería a hacer eso por el bien de mis hijos, de todos. Es por eso que te acepto en la familia Kira—.** Y mientras que Midorikawa no cabía en su sorpresa, Seijirou se dirigía al guardia. **— Oficial, ¿Podría escoltar a mi hijo de nuevo?**

Cuando Hiroto entró, el patriarca Kira le habló a ambos.

**—Tienen mi bendición, Hiroto. Espero sean muy felices juntos.**

El viaje en coche de vuelta no pudo haber sido más revitalizante para los dos.

Para otoño del mismo año, ya tenían decidido que si se habían comprometido a la española, también podrían ir a hacer el registro ahí. Después de todo cuando Hiroto fue por motivos de absoluto trabajo llegó a tener una residencia en el país y eso era una enorme ventaja para sus planes. Estuvieron un buen tiempo trabajando hasta el cansancio para poder tener los días suficientes para poder casarse donde sea que eligiesen y tener unos días para una pequeña luna de miel antes de volver. Tener tan buen trabajo tenía sus consecuencias. También que Hitomiko les había pedido especial ayuda con Kariya, que resultó ser un muy buen chico una vez pasabas la capa de hostilidad que usaba de escudo.

El chico era llevadero, más con Midorikawa que con Hiroto. Llegaron a formar un buen lazo entre los tres, tanto que fue fácil convencerlo de ayudar en todo el problema del Sector Quinto. Incluso cuando se entero de la relación que tenían ambos adultos, se puso receloso únicamente porque no le habían pedido su bendición también… y porque eso significaría menos atención del hombre de los refranes.

Y con respecto a todo lo del futbol, ese sector sí que les había bajado mucho los planes, porque no solo les amenazaba el preciado futbol por el cual se conocieron en primer lugar, sino que tuvieron que emplear los días destinados a la luna de miel para poder resolver todo el problema junto a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Fue agradable verlos, y además Masaki ahora tenía buenos amigos y su actitud se volvió más positiva para con los dos adultos con respecto a la convivencia.

Pero ahora que ese capítulo había terminado, empezaba otro en primavera.

Fue en primavera cuando decidieron casarse en Las Vegas a falta de tiempo (maldito Sector Quinto), así que ya tenían las maletas listas para el viaje. Al único que no le hacía gracia que se fueran era Masaki. Estaban en el apartamento de Hiroto corroborando que tuviesen todo listo, y el chico se encontraba allí porque se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior. No hace mucho Midorikawa había dejado su anterior apartamento para mudarse con Hiroto para hacer los trámites más cómodamente.

**— ¿De verdad se tienen que ir tanto tiempo?**

Masaki estaba sentado en la cama jugueteando con el balón que tenía en las manos.

**—Sé que no es lo mismo que sacar el certificado en Inazuma, pero ya en Las Vegas podremos casarnos y eso para nosotros tiene más valor. Pero tu quédate tranquilo, seguro que cuando menos lo notes ya estamos de regreso.**

**—Me van a llamar, ¿No?**

Eso lo contestó Hiroto, que acababa de cerrar la última maleta. **—Por supuesto que lo haremos, no te tienes que preocupar que no nos vamos para siempre, para el verano ya estaremos más que de regreso, y podremos ir los tres juntos al festival.**

Los ojos de Masaki se agrandaron con lo último dicho. **— ¿De verdad?**

**— ¡Por supuesto! —.** Exclamaron los dos adultos.

Empacaron todo en el auto y fueron primero al Sun Garden para poder dejar a Masaki con Hitomiko. Su hermana se haría cargo del manejo de las empresas hasta que ellos volviesen, había tiempo antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto así que tomaron un té. Estaban en una conversación normal, comentándole que una vez volviesen se ocuparían de buscar una casa cuando Hitomiko recordó algo.

**—Pero hombres, ya tienen una casa—.** La miraron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, ella arrugó la nariz**—. Papá tenía dos casas, pero solo usábamos una, ya saben, la que ahora es mía, aunque siempre mantuvimos en óptimas condiciones la otra en caso de alguna emergencia. Está completamente nueva y está bien ubicada, solo sería cuestión de limpiarla y acondicionarla y se podrían mudar.**

**— ¿Pero no sería una molestia para tu padre?**

**—Midorikawa, no creo que a padre le importe que se muden a una casa que nunca usó, solo se hace el papeleo y podrán mudarse tranquilos. ¿Qué dicen? Cualquier cosa ya la arreglo con él.**

**—No lo sé… ¿Tú qué opinas, Hiroto?**

**—Bueno, tú ya me conoces, siempre quise que cuando estuviésemos casados nos mudásemos a una casa. Y me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que es de la familia.**

**—Pues entonces si no tienes problema, yo no lo tengo****—****.** Se dirigió a su futura cuñada**—. Muchas gracias, Hitomiko.**

**—No hay de qué. Ahora, deberían irse yendo o podrían perderse el avión.**

Se despidieron tanto de ella como Masaki y fueron con destino al aeropuerto.

Al principio pensaban casarse en Madrid, como era la localidad con mayor tasa de celebrar este tipo de matrimonios. Pero como se metieron de lleno en el asunto de salvar al futbol, sus días reservados para este momento se vieron acortados y tuvieron que pensar en opciones más disponibles a lo que tenían.

Cuando Nagumo les recordó que en Las Vegas era rápido y legal, decidieron tomar esa opción y comprar los billetes de avión con ese destino. Porque a diferencia de casarse en España no necesitaban un testigo o un montón de documentaciones y esperar dos meses para poder volver. Era lo mejor aunque no fuese lo más romántico.

Y la verdad era bastante bueno que también fuese primavera allí, no estarían con alergias en lo que durase su estadía.

Se hospedaron en el mejor hotel que encontraron y con una vista igual de buena que la había en el apartamento de Hiroto en Japón. Debía ser lo bastante bueno y acogedor, porque se quedarían dos semanas allí.

**— ¿Estás nervioso?**

Hiroto trataba de acomodarse la corbata en el espejo de armario, nunca le habían gustado realmente y no sabía ponérselas, así que fue Midorikawa en su rescate a hacerle el nudo cuando saltó con esa pregunta.

**—Yo diría que emocionado, no tendrás tú un refrán para la ocasión.**

Midorikawa se lo pensó alisando las solapas del traje de su futuro marido. Muchos refranes relacionados al matrimonio o eran de parejas de distinto sexo o bien bastante feos para su gusto. Pero sí, sí tenía uno para la ocasión.

**— "_Dos que se aman, con el corazón se hablan_".**

Feliz por lo dicho, Hiroto se inclinó un poquito, como hacia siempre, para besar a su futuro esposo.

**— ¿Eso significa que nos empezaremos a comunicar telepáticamente?**

**—Ay, Hiroto.**

Midorikawa reía por la ocurrencia del de lentes. Le preguntó por la hora y Hiroto se fijó en su reloj de pulsera favorito, o sea el de compromiso, y decirle que ya tendrían que ir saliendo.

La boda no fue lo que ellos hubiesen querido, pero a un nivel más simbólico era una unión en lo que parecía que nunca pasaría. Porque al igual que sus mejores momentos pasaron en las estaciones de otoño y primavera principalmente, ellos en sí eran como esas dos estaciones.

Hiroto tenía el cabello como las hojas secas que caían de los árboles, y su piel pálida hacia recordar lo poco que salía el sol empezada la época. Su actitud era tranquila, fresca y nostálgica. Pero tenía unos verdes ojos como los pimpollos de las flores que esperan pacientemente colorearse y nacer en primavera. Y Ryuuji ya tenía de lleno el cabello verde, que a su vez recordaba al fresco pasto en el que se tiraban a disfrutar la hermosa vista de los campos de flores, y su piel besada por el sol nombraba lo mimoso de la época en la cual la gran estrella aun no los tostaba. Como la primavera, su actitud era resplandeciente, cálida y de lleno amorosa. Y sus ojos eran tan marrones que parecían negros, y eso hacia recordar como algunas hoja secas se mimetizaban en las noches frías de otoño.

Ellos eran su correspondiente estación y un poquito de la otra en igual cantidad, y a su vez eran la viva representación de que a veces las estaciones del año tomaban formas corpóreas para conocerse y amarse.

Ellos se dieron una oportunidad en otoño.

Y empezaron a salir formalmente en primavera.

Su primera pelea fuerte fue en primavera.

Y su gran reconciliación fue en otoño.

En otoño se comprometieron.

Y ahora en primavera se casaban.

**—…Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nevada, yo los declaró oficialmente marido y esposo.**

Pero ahora la diferencia es que estarían casados todas las estaciones del año.

Y si ni el invierno y el verano podían separarlos, dudaban que cualquier cosa lo hiciese.

* * *

**_Lo de España no se si se seguirá haciendo, pero pasa que leí eso en mi "investigación" por saber más de anillos de compromiso. Cuando lo leí me acorde de un arte oficial de ellos dos junto a Masaki, donde van a un festival, y tienen puestos una pulsera y un reloj y pensé "¡ESTOS SE VAN A CASAR EN ESPAÑA!". Más encima creo que fue lo más discreto que pudieron hacer, después de todo ser homosexuales en Japón sí podría arruinarles la imagen, malditos conformistas._**

**_Lo de otoño y primavera, bueno, al principio iba a hacer algo comparativo que incluía a Nagumo y Suzuno, porque ellos cuatro de alguna forma si representas las estaciones del año y yo me di cuenta cuando pensaba como hacerlo. Pero como esto se trata de HiroMido y no SuzuGumo pues no lo incluí._**

**_¡Espero les haya gustado la lectura! De vez en cuando a una le gusta leer cosas que no tengan drama ni por asomo._**

**_Y ya para el siguiente nos vamos a un UA fantasioso! Ni yo tengo resuelto como lo desarrollare, pero si tengo las bases de que criaturas serán Hiroto y Midorikawa, ¿Pueden adivinar?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

**_UA de Fantasía __[Fuego/Bosque]_**


End file.
